Ma Dernière volonté
by Miss16Silent
Summary: Kisah seorang artis terkenal yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain film karena ada SESUATU hal yang tidak publik ketahui. Artis tersebut akhirnya pergi ke suatu sekolah dan tertarik dengan seorang pemuda yang merupakan seorang fotografer terkenal juga. Dengan suatu alasan, ia terus menerus meminta kepada sang pemuda untuk merekam dan mem-fotonya? Chapter 5 update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Semuanya! Miss16Silent rilis cerita baru nihh^^. Sebenarnya sudah di publish, tapi saya bermaksud untuk meng-EDIT lagi cerita ini. Cerita ini terinsprirasi pada saat liburan dan ternyata membuat ide yang lumayan menarik, semoga saja para pembaca menyukainya ya~^^~. Sudah di baca pun saya sudah senang, apalagi bila di _review_ membuat saya semakin terharuu T^T. Cukup sekian, selamat menghayati cerita saya~

* * *

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*ma dernière volonté*~  
**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Artis muda Hanazono Karin sedang diambang puncak kejayaannya sebagai model dan aktor terkenal. Tiba-tiba saja berita muncul bahwa Karin berhenti untuk bermain film. Ada SESUATU dibalik semua itu yang tidak publik ketahui. Dihari pertamanya sekolah dan tidak sebagai artis, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan dingin, yang ternyata terkenal sebagai fotografer dan kameramen.. tanpa Karin sadari, ia tertarik pada pemuda itu...**_

_**End of Summary**_

* * *

Seorang pemuda tinggi yang merupakan manajer artis terkenal, dengan rambut cokelat karamelnya tengah berdiri di depan 2 artis muda yang berparas manis dan tampan. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang film yang mereka bintangi... namun ternyata bila lebih spesifik lagi, mereka membicarakan tentang sang gadis yang diberi izin untuk berhenti bermain film. Tanpa disangka, gadis berparas manis tersebut angkat bicara dan membuat kedua orang di hadapannya terkejut dengan kata-katanya..

'_**Meskipun aku tidak lama lagi bermain film. Namun bisakah aku menjadi seorang aktor sampai nafas terakhirku? Aku ingin semua orang mengenalku, mengenangku... bila suatu saat nanti.. aku berhenti untuk selamanya..'**_

_._

**{Karin POV} **

Hanazono Karin namaku, umur 15tahun, seorang artis terkenal yang berhenti bermain film dan saat ini.. aku sedang berada di depan sekolah baruku, Sakura Gaoka High School.

Meskipun penampilanku sedikit kuubah agar tidak ada yang mengenali, namun ternyata... hasilnya nihil, mereka tetap megenalku dengan rambut blonde coklat yang kumiliki ini.

"Bukannya itu Hanazono Karin! Kyaa! Aku ingin berfoto dengannya!" , "Itu artis terkenal! Aku ingin dapat tanda tangannya!" , "Kyaa! Aku fans berat Hanazono-san!" , "Apa ia sekolah disini?! Beruntung sekali kitaa!"

Dan seperti itulah kegemparan di sekolah dengan kedatanganku.. -_-

Mereka mulai berkumpul disatu tempat, menatapku dengan tatapan berbincar-binar, seperti melihat... mangsanya yang kabur!

'_Oh tidak! Aku bisa tertangkap!'_

Rasa panik mulai menyelimutiku dan segera mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, dan sialnya... tidak ada sama sekali tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi dari mereka!

Sesaat aku mencari tempat bersembunyi, pandanganku terpaku pada seseorang di dekat taman sekolah. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde tengah membawa kamera dan memfokuskan kameranya pada langit yang sedang cerah itu. Ia terlihat begitu.. serius dan menikmatinya, aku sampai terbawa suasana.

Lama aku memperhatikannya, tanpa kusadari ternyata para penggemarku sudah mulai berlarian menuju tempatku sekarang. Aku semakin panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

'_Apa aku haru menyerah saja? -_-'_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Pada saat mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah menuju tempat ini, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lenganku dan membawaku lari jauh-jauh dari kumpulan penggemar yang seperti sedang mengincar mangsanya itu.

..

"Hahh.. akhirnya selamat," ujarku sembari mengatur nafas yang masih tidak beraturan karena berlari tadi.

"Syukurlah kita bisa kabur, kalau tidak aku juga bisa terkena imbasnya," ucap sang penolong itu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melirik sang penolong tersebut, dengan seketika aku berseru.

"Jin-kun?! Kau sekolah disini juga?!" seruku tidak percaya dan tentunya rasa bahagia meningkat drastis. Lantas ia mengangguk beberapa kali tanda mengiyakan.

Aku senang sekali bisa satu sekolah dengannya, karena Jin Kuga adalah partner artisku saat bermain film dan juga hanya ialah teman yang bisa kuajak bicara dengan _benar_. Maksudnya seperti teman biasa, karena selama ini mereka hanya memandangku sebagai **artis**, dan mereka berteman denganku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku...

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita ke kelas!" seru Jin semangat sembari mengangkat satu tangannya yang ia kepalkan ke atas.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, lantas kami berjalan menuju kelas, kelas baru.

.

.

**{Kazune POV}**

Pagi ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di Sakura Gaoka High School, umurku 16tahun dan aku adalah seorang fotografer. Aku selalu membawa kameraku kemanapun aku pergi, setiap melihat sesuatu yang menarik dan indah, aku langsung saja memfoto atau merekamnya.

Dan saat ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di dekat taman sekolah, pemandangan langit yang sangat indah. Aku segera memfokuskan kameraku dan berkonsentrasi. Namun di sela aku berkonsentrasi, sesuatu menggangguku dengan suara bising sekumpulan orang.

"Kyaa! Itu Hanazono Karin!" , "Aku ingin tanda tangannya!" , "Foto bersamakuu!" , "Hanazono Karin! Aku penggemar beratmu!" , "Kita berteman yaaa!"

Itulah suara bising yang menggangguku, dan itu membuatku kesal! Aku tidak suka kebisingan seperti itu!

"Siapa yang membuat keributan di pagi hari begini sih?!" pekikku kesal dan melihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang berlari menuju seorang gadis yang sedang panik dan kebingungan.

Kupikir ia seseorang yang terkenal, akhirnya aku mengacuhkan mereka dan pergi dari tempat yang bising ini menuju kelasku sekarang.

.

**~Kelas~**

Aku memasuki kelas dengan suasana yang juga sama ributnya seperti tadi di taman. Aku terheran-heran sampai menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong.

"Kazune-kun~! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu di hari pertama sekolah~? Seharusnya kau senang Kazune-kun~!" ucap seseorang mengagetkanku.

Karena suara yang lemah lembut seperti itu, aku sudah mengenalinya. Tidak lain lagi adalah sepupuku, Himeka Kujyo. Lantas aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menahan amarahku.

"Hah.. Mungkin kau sudah tahu karena aku tidak suka **kebisingan**, Himeka-chan," ucapku menggerutu.

Himeka ia saudara jauhku dan kini ia tinggal bersamaku, maksudku kami tinggal di satu gedung namun berbeda apartemen. Sudah lagi, ia gadis yang manis dan baik hati. Mungkin, bila ia bukan sepupuku, aku sudah menyukainya dan menjadikannya pacarku... (*EH?)

Kemudian aku tidak mempedulikan mereka yang berbuat bising dan melanjutkan jalan menuju bangkuku yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan gadis yang diserbu oleh sekerumunan orang-orang di taman tadi. Ia terlihat begitu terepotkan oleh mereka yang mengerumuninya dan bertanya-tanya padanya.

"A-ah iya iya, maaf sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar! Maaf maaf! Tolong beri jalan!" gadis itu berusaha keluar dari kumpulan orang-orang itu, dan suaranya... aku merasa pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana ya?

Aku melihatnya membuka jalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu dan menuju keluar kelas. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya, matanya indah, hijau emerald sangat memukau, rambut blonde coklatnya terlihat halus, dan senyumannya.. sangat manis..

_**BLUSH!**_

'_EH?! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan gadis itu?! Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh terpana olehnya!'_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali menghilangkan bayang-bayang wajahnya yang melalulintas di benakku.

Tak lama ia pergi dan kembali ke kelas ini, bel sekolah pun berbunyi,

**Riiiiiiiiiiing~~ Riiiiiiiiiiing~**

**.**

_**(Skip Time)**_

**.**

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua sudah berlalu. Akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa gadis berambut blonde coklat itu. Ternyata ia adalah seorang artis yang bermain film _**yyy**__, _dan semua orang menggemarinya. Tetapi tidak untukku, aku hanya tertarik pada pemandangan, bukan orang...

Istirahat pun tiba dan ini saatnya untukku melihat bagian sekolah ini lagi, mencari tempat sunyi untuk mencari pemandangan yang indah.

"Kazune-kun~! Ayo makan siang dengan kami~!" seru Himeka dengan temannya yang bernama Miyon disampingnya,

"Maaf Himeka-chan. Aku sedang tidak lapar, kalian duluan saja," jawabku membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Namun ia mengerti sifatku dan ia kembali ceria.

"Hmm, baiklah~. Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah aku akan memasakkan makan yang banyak untukmu~!" seru Himeka sekali lagi sebelum pergi ke kantin bersama Miyon.

Aku sendiri akhirnya bisa keluar kelas untuk mencari tempat yang bagus. Namun pada saat aku keluar kelas, sekilas aku melihat **artis** itu memperhatikanku.

'_Apa hanya perasaanku atau memang ia memperhatikanku sedari tadi?'_

Benakku berbicara. Aku pun lantas berjalan keluar kelas dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, karena tidak mungkin seorang **artis** terkenal memperhatikan orang biasa seperti aku ini.

.

Setelah lama aku berkeliling, aku menemukan tempat yang bagus, yaitu di pinggir lapangan sekolah, karena lapangan ini dikelilingi oleh rerumputan dan pohon-pohon rindang, serasa di alam luas menurutku.

Terlihat di lapangan itu beberapa orang yang sedang bermain sepak bola, dan dipinggir lapangan itu terlihat taman bun—

"HEY!"

.

**Σ( ° o °|||)!**

Dengan seketika aku tersentak.

Seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat siapa yang sudah mengagetkanku. Saatku melihatnya, seorang gadis berambut blonde coklat?

"Hai, namaku Hanazono Karin! Kau dipanggil Kujyo-kun, benar?" tidak salah lagi, ia sang **artis **Hanazono Karin.

Aku menatapnya sedikit kesal karena ia tiba-tiba menyapaku pada saat aku berkonsentrasi untuk memfoto. Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi ke posisi awal dan mengacuhkannya. Ia terdengar mendengus kesal, dan berjalan ke sampingku.

Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum menatapku, membuatku risih. Kemudian aku mulai meresponnya, tentunya dengan biasa. Tidak karena ia artis aku memperlakukannya lebih ya-_-

"Apa maumu? Bila tidak ada perlu lebih baik kau pergi dari sini," ucapku ketus padanya dan memalingkan wajahku kembali.

"Wahh, kau dingin ya. Hmm baiklah. Kujyo-kun. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kazune-kun?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

**Blush!**

Senyumannya berhasil membuat semburat merah di wajahku. Entah mengapa, aku menjadi berdebar-debar menatapnya. Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa seorang artis pandai membuat orang terkesan.

"Jangan panggil nama orang seenaknya, kau bukan siapa-siapaku dan jangan menggaguku lagi," ucapku masih ketus padanya.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, tetapi ia tidak menyerah dan malah mendekati duduk disampingku sembari tersenyum-senyum. Hal itu membuatku risih karena sebelumnya belum ada yang berani mendekatiku secara terang-terangan selain Himeka sepupuku.

Suasana diantara kami hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Lama kami saling diam-diaman, aku mulai penasaran dan akhirnya mencuri-curi pandang pada Karin yang berada di sampingku, ia masih tersenyum ke arah lapang, namun entah mengapa aku terpukau oleh senyumanya, membuat tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Lama aku menyuri pandang, aku tersadarkan oleh Karin yang melirikku juga. Dengan serempak aku mamalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Ia terus saja memperhatikanku sembari tersenyum. Ditambah pula ia bertanya-tanya tentang fotografer, dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak kusukai dari orang yang mempunyai sifat sepertinya.

"Agh! Bukankah sudah kubilang! Kalau tidak ada keperluan lebih baik kau pergi saja!" Aku membentak Karin dengan keras membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling kami memperhatikan.

Ia tersentak melihatku, bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit ketakutan. Tetapi, sepertinya ia tidak akan menyerah meskipun aku membentaknya sebagaimana keraspun.

"Tidak, aku ingin disini. Ngomong-ngomong kau itu fotografer ya?" tanyanya santai, seperti tidak ada rasa takut setelah aku sentak tadi. Ia juga mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tangan kananku sudah aku kepalkan dengan keras karena menahan kesal. Apa boleh buat aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melawan aktor yang pandai _mengalihkan pembicaraan_. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena akan menjadi masalah bila aku memakinya di depan umum -_-.

"Hahh.. Iya aku fotografer. Ada masalah, **Nona**?" tanyaku dengan menekankan kata 'Nona' pada nada bicaraku.

Namun keadaan sekarang semakin buruk, ia menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti melihat sesuatu yang ia dambakan, dan senyumannya.. menyeringai!

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku hanya ingin kau foto aku disini! Ya? Aku mohon~?" pintanya dengan memelas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak foto ataupun merekam orang-orang," jawabku ketus

"Yahh, ayolah. Sekali saja~ ya? Ayoo~!" pintanya sekali lagi seperti anak kecil.

"Agh! Aku tidak foto manusia! Biarkan aku sendiri!" bentakku padanya dan berlalu meninggalkannya di tempat itu. Berharap ia tidak mengejarku. Namun itu nihil terjadi -_-

Aku meneruskan berjalan menuju kelas, terdengar Karin memanggil namaku dari belakang, namun ia tidak mengejarku lagi karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Pembicaraan mereka sedikit terkuping olehku, secara tidak sengaja tentunya.

"Karin-san! Apa kau tidak ingat yang manajer katakan bahwa kau tidak boleh berlari seperti itu dan—"

**Bla bla bla..** Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, aku sudah terlanjur memasuki kelas dan meninggalkan pemuda yang memanggil Karin bersamanya. Toh, peduli sekali aku dengan dia? Ia bukan siapa-siapa untukku..

.

Tak lama aku duduk di bangku dan bersantai, teman-teman menyapaku dan bertanya-tanya tentang kameraku ini.

"Eh, kau tidak merekam orang-orang? Mengapa? Padahal di kelas kita ada seorang artis! Itu kesempatan besar untukmu!" seru teman sekelasku Yuuki Sakurai.

Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku masih melihat foto-foto yang tadi kuambil.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada orang-orang untuk di foto, apalagi artis sepertinya," ucapku dingin pada saat mengatakan **artis** dalam kalimat itu.

Sejenak aku melihat fotoku, diantara foto itu terlihat ada 1 foto yang didalamnya ada seorang gadis... Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang aku tidak memfoto orang-orang bukan? Lalu ini siap—

'_APA?!'_

**O_o**

"Nah kau bilang kau tidak tertarik pada artis! Tapi buktinya kau memfotonya sedang tersenyum! Hahaha," seru Yuuki sembari tertawa kecil mengejekku.

Aku sendiri masih terkejut melihat ada **foto Karin** pada kameraku, sejak kapan? Lantas aku memperhatikan tempat sekitarnya dan itu adalah tempat dimana ia mengagetkanku tadi, lapangan sekolah.

"Lihatlah, ia tersenyum manis, masa kau tidak tertarik padanya?!" seru Yuuki sekali lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam, memperhatikan foto itu,

'_Kapan aku mengambil fotonya?'_

.

Aku masih diam memperhatikan foto itu tidak percaya sampai Yuuki membuyarkan pikiranku itu dengan membantingkan beberapa majalah dan buku di mejaku dan terdengar **BRAK!**

Disamping Yuuki kini sudah berada Himeka dan Miyon tersenyum-senyum. Aku masih belum tahu maksud mereka apa. Lalu mereka mengambil kursi dan duduk berdekatan denganku.

"Kazune-kun, kudengar kau mulai mengemari Hanazono Karin ya?" ujar Himeka dengan senyuman licik terpampang di wajahnya. Aku terkejut pada saat Himeka berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kami mempunyai SEMUA koleksi foto Hanazono Karin loh~! Ini semua majalah dan buku-buku yang didalamnya ada foto dan berita tentang Karin-chan! Aku dan Himeka kan sudah berteman dengannya~!" ujar Miyon dan akhirnya mereka berdua cekikikan sendiri.

Aku menatap mereka dengan aneh, mereka salah sangka bila aku mulai menggemari seorang Hanazono Karin! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bilang aku menggemari Hanazono Karin bukan? Kalian hanya salah paham! Kau juga Sakurai, jangan menyimpulkan begitu saja," ujarku dengan agak ketus.

Kata-kataku itu ternyata membuat Himeka dan Miyon bersedih, sudah terlihat dari wajah mereka yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas.

"Hahh, baiklah-baiklah, aku akan lihat fotonya tetapi bukan berarti aku menggemarinya, oke?" ujarku untuk membuat mereka tidak **pundung** lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka ceria kembali seteah aku berkata seperti itu.

Pertama aku membuka majalah fashion, sampai terakhir aku membuka majalah yang covernya adalah foto Karin, dan di bagian bawah terlihat berita yang tertera di dalam majalah tersebut. Aku tiba-tiba tertarik dengan berita itu, karena beritanya adalah..

"**Artis muda Hanazono Karin BERHENTI bermain film dengan tiba-tiba?! Lalu apa yang ia sembunyikan hingga ia tidak ingin memberitahu kepada publik dan media masa?"**

Saat aku akan membuka berita itu, sialnya bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

.

.

**Riiiiiiiiiing~ Riiiiiiiiing~**

Tidak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi, akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan kameraku lagi setelah pelajaran selesai. Di kelas in hanya tertinggal beberapa orang, yaitu Yuuki, Himeka, Miyon, Karin, dan tentunya aku sendiri. Aku masih membereskan buku-bukuku yang tersusun di meja. Sedangkan Himeka masih berbincang-bincang dengan Miyon, dan Yuuki sedang tugas piket. Aku melihat pada Karin yang kini ia sedang tersenyum ke arahku,

'_Ukh.. Biarkan saja dia, acuhkaan acuhkaan...'_

Pikirku dan berjalan keluar kelas, namu sebelum itu aku berpamitan pada Himeka karena aku akan pulang duluan seperti biasa, Himeka merespon hanya dengan anggukkan tanda mengiyakan lalu meneruskan perbincangannya dengan Miyon. Tanpa ragu lagi aku langsung keluar kelas dan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Langkah demi langkah kulewati, namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal, karena aku tahu, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang secara diam-diam. Untuk memastikan aku segera berbalik dan benar saja, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin aku lihat sama sekali... kini **Karin** sedang berdiri diam di tempat dan tersenyum padaku -_-.

"..." kami hanya saling bertatapan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Lantas aku mengacuhkannya dan berbalik kembali jalan pulang.

Untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari Karin yang terus menguntit, aku sengaja melihat-lihat hasil foto yang aku ambil di kameraku, sekilas aku berpikir dan melihat foto yang didalamnya ada Karin. Seraya aku melihat foto itu, masih saja terngiang dikepalaku pertanyaan seperti _'Kapan aku mengambil foto ini?'_

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang dengan sekejap berdiri di sampingku dan berseru.

"Ah yang itu baguss! Ternyata diam-diam kau itu penggemarku juga yaaa!" seru seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ia berada di sampingku o_o

"K-kau?! Jangan terlalu PD dong! Siapa juga yang mau mengambil fotomu? Ini hanya kesalahan teknis!" ujarku sedikit mengejeknya.

"Ah benar juga sih. Ayolah~ Kau kan baik hati dan tidak sombong, jadi foto aku ya~? _Pleasee~,_" pinta Karin memelas.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mengambil foto manusia! Sudah jelaskah aku memberitahumu?!" bentakku padanya.

Karena kesal aku mempercepat langkah kakiku dan menjauh dari Karin. Aku menuntup mata dan mengomel-ngomel pada diri sendiri, karena aku sangat kesal! Karin sendiri terdengar diam, tapi tak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari tanganku...

**Σ( ° o °|||)?**

"EHH?! Kameraku?!"

.

Terdengar Karin yang kini sedang tertawa membawa kameraku, ia berlari kecil di depanku dan dengan seketika ia berbalik. Karin menekan tombol untuk merekam dan merekam dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat-lihat! Aku sedang merekam! Bagaimana? Tidak seburuk itu 'kan bila aku merekam diri sendiri?! Hahaha, salam kenal aku Hanazono Karin!" serunya berbicara sendiri pada saat merekam dirinya sendiri.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya yang seperti anak kecil. Namun aku tidak bisa membiarkannya merekam dengan kameraku. Lantas aku mulai mengejarnya.

"Hey sudah! Kembalikan kameraku, bodoh! Jangan mengambil barang orang sembarangan!" bentakku padanya. Aku mengejar Karin yang masih berlari kecil di depanku.

Karin hanya meledekku dan tertawa sembari masih merekam. Sampai akhirnya ia terkejar dan aku mengambil kameraku kembali dengan paksa. "Kembalikan bodoh!" bentakku padanya dan menarik tangannya dengan agak keras.

"Hahaha iyaiyaa, aku kembali— Kyaa!"

**BRUGH! Trak**

Karin tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh bersama kameraku. Terdengar suara **TRAK! **Setelah Karin terjatuh. Karin meringis kesakitan dan menggerutu padaku karena memang salahku tadi menariknya secara tiba-tiba. Aku berniat untuk menolongnya dan menyodorkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, namun dengan suatu alasan, mata emaraldnya tiba-tiba membulat terkejut.

Aku masih diam bingung ada apa dengannya, dan masih menunggu raihan tangannya. Namun ia mengacuhkan tanganku ini dan segera berdiri dengan cepat sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit kesal karena ia tidak menerima raihan tanganku, aku mendengus kesal dan menatapnya tajam. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi seperti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya. Kau penasaran dengan tangannya yang ia sembunyikan ke belakang. Lantas aku berjalan kebelakangnya, namun ia pun berputar agar aku tidak melihat ke belakangnya. Wajahnya pun semakin ketakutan, keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" tanyaku ketus. Ia hanya terdiam, melihat ke bawah sembari tertawa kecil paksa dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Lama ia tidak menjawab dan hanya kata "ahh.. ehh... itu.." yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku semakin menatapnya tajam dan itu berhasil membuatnya berbicara.

**.**

"**E-eh Kujyo-kun, M-maafkan aku.. K-Kameramu..."**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Keep or Delete?**_

_**Need review pleasee~^^~**_

* * *

**a/n **: Bagaimana-bagaimana? Apakah edit-annya sudah terlihat? Ohiya, saya lupa memberitahu sebelumnya. Judul "**ma dernière volonté"** ini adalah bahasa perancis yang mempunyai arti **"My last wish" **dalam bahasa inggirs atau **"Keinginan terakhirku/ Harapan terakhirku", **tapi sebenernya saya juga tidak tahu apakah penulisannya benar atau tidak^^. Okee~ Bisa minta Review lagi untuk memastikan? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Akhirnya bisa update _story_ ini ya~ Miss16Silent kembali dengan chapter baruu^^. Pertama-tama terimakasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan yang sudah review juga^^, terus terus yang sudah Fav. Follow, dan lain-lain lah ya terimakasih banyakk! Saya sangat terharu melihat respon-respon itu, hiks. Oke tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, semoga chapter berikut ini pun disukai para _readers_ ya^^

Balas review:

**Yiin:** Wahh terimakasih-terimakasih sudah review^^. Iya terimakasih juga sarannya ya, maklum sedang malas mengoreksi jadi typo ga di edit (._.)v Kamera Kazune... ada di chapter berikut ini~

**Richigo Karin:** oke sudah update nih^^ terimakasih sudah revieww

**Sweet Crystal:** ehehhe oke terimakasihh^^

**Chang Mui Lie:** Nahh kameranyaa... ada di chapter beirkut inii~ wkwk. Di cerita ini, ulangtahun Kazune-nya lebih cepat dari pada Karin, jadi ya Kazune sudah ulangtahun dan umurnya 16, sedangkan Karin belum ulangtahun, masih 15 tahun^^

**Ayu.p:** arti dari judulnya bisa dikatakan "My last wish", atau "Keinginan terakhir". Di ambil dari bahasa perancis, dan saya pun tidak tahu penulisannya benar atau tidak =)). Terimakasih sudah review ya^^

**Vinavanila:** oke sudah di update^^ Terimakasih-terimakasihh^^

**Karin-Bunny:** oke terimakasih ya sudah review^^

**White beauty:** sudah updatee^^ terimakasih sudah revieww

**Shanti dewi:** terimakasih sudah review! Sudah di update nihh^^

**Nurfadillah sirama:** wahh maaf updatenya lama yaa T^T. Ini sudah update ko^^

**Guest:** terusannya ada disinii~ Terimakasih sudah revieww

**KK LOVERS: **UPDATE! ahahha terimakasih sudah review yaa~ Jadi semangat nih saat lihat reviewnya^^, apa capslocknya ga rusak tuh? #eh oke semoga menyukai chapter berikut^^

Oke cukup sekian dan terimakasih deh ya^^

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Ma Dernière volonté*~**

* * *

"**E-eh Kujyo-kun, M-maafkan aku.. K-Kameramu..."**

.

.

Kesal. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan cepat sembari menahan emosi sejak kemarin. Kali ini adalah hari yang berbeda untukku, karena aku tidak membawa kamera kesayanganku bersamaku hari ini. Karena itulah hari ini menjadi hari yang paling sial untukku.

Sudah hampir sampai sekolah, aku merasakan perasaan buruk kembali datang. Terasa aura panas dibelakangku sedang mendekat. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju sekolah, namun aura itu masih saja berada di belakangku.

Dengan sigap aku membalikkan tubuhku.

**DUGH! Brugh!**

Terjatuh di aspal itu tidak menyenangkan. Sudah lagi, pengacau yang sejak tadi mengikutiku tiba-tiba saja datang dan terjatuh bersamaku.

"Kujyo-kun! Ayolah! Aku mohon maafkan aku!" pekik seseorang yang terjatuh bersamaku itu. Tidak lain lagi adalah Hanazono Karin.

Aku mendecak kesal lalu berdiri dan menghiraukannya. Ia pun masih saja mengejarku dan terus meminta maaf padaku karena kejadian kemarin. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk membujukku agar memaafkannya. Namun aku tidak tersentuh sama sekali, karena ia sudah mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kujyo-kun. Aku merasa bersalah, aku mohon! Maafkan aku!" seru Karin yang berada di sampingku sembari merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapannya.

Aku kembali mendecak dan menatapnya dingin.

"Bisakah kau tidak ikuti aku lagi? Bila kau ingin aku maafkan lebih baik kau jangan dekati aku lagi dan jangan berbicara denganku lagi," ucapku ketus dan meninggalkannya menuju kelas karena kami sudah sampai di sekolah.

Masih dalam keadaan berjalan, tak sengaja aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia hanya diam dan melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku tidak peduli, mungkin saja sebenarnya ia senang? Toh seorang aktor bisa berpura-pura sedih dan bahagia dengan sekejap bukan?

Sampai di kelas aku pun langsung menuju bangkuku dan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara lembut nan halus memanggil namaku dari samping. Aku segera meliriknya dan terlihat sepupuku yang manis sedang tersenyum menatapku.

"Ada apa Himeka-chan?" tanyaku padanya. Ia masih saja tersenyum-senyum. Namun aku tahu, dibalik senyum itu pasti ada sesuatu.

Ia mendekatiku dan berbisik pelan, _"Tadi aku lihat kau datang ke sekolah bersama Karin-chan!"_

Setelah mendengarnya tanpa ragu lagi aku memutar bola mataku malas dan menghela nafas panjang. Himeka yang melihatku langsung berwajah sedih.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk pergi bersamanya, namun ia terus mengikutiku karena ia sudah membuat kameraku rusak, dan aku **tidak **memaafkannya, maka ia terus mengejarku untuk meminta maaf," ujarku menjelaskan pada Himeka. Ia hanya ber-oh ria dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memaafkannya? Kasihan kan Karin-chan, ia sudah berniat baik untuk meminta maaf padamu," ucap Himeka dengan sedih.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mencerna kata-katanya tadi, aku berpikir kembali. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memaafkannya, namun di dalam kamera itu ada foto-foto dan rekaman yang aku ambil untuk diserahkan kepada seseorang yang akan membeli fotoku esok hari. Dan itu adalah hal penting untukku!

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan diri. Himeka pun yang sudah malas menanggapiku kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Lantas aku sendiri kembali menjalankan aktifitasku sebagai pelajar, yaitu belajar.

Tak lama setelah aku berbincang-bincang dengan Himeka, terdengar suara kerumunan orang di depan kelas. Seperti biasa, mereka meneriaki nama artis di sekolah kami ini. Mereka adalah Karin Hanazono dan Jin Kuga... eh tunggu? Jin Kuga? Aku tertarik pada nama itu dan segera melihat ke luar kelas. Aku berniat untuk melihat seseorang yang bersama Karin, ia pemuda berambut hitam pekat, dengan bola mata emasnya, dan wajah tampan tentunya.

Aku tertarik padanya karena sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah bertemu, dan berbincang-bincang dengannya, pada saat aku menyerahkan hasil foto dan rekaman pada salah satu perusahaan majalah. Benar sekali, aku pernah menjadi fotografernya pada saat pengambilan foto sampul majalah _yyy _yang mempromosikan film _yyy_, dan saat itu dia pun bersama... EH?

.

'_Astaga, aku baru ingat bahwa aku pernah menjadi fotografer Jin Kuga dan __**Hanazono Karin **__pada saat itu..'_

.

Setelah aku mengingat kejadian itu, aku segera mengingat-ingat kembali, dimana aku menyimpan mentahnya foto sampul itu. Tapi tak lama aku berpikir, aku teringat kembali bahwa aku sedang marah pada seorang Hanazono Karin, dan akhirnya aku tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Aku berniat untuk kembali ke dalam kelas, namun aku mengingat lagi suatu hal, aku harus pergi ke ruang guru untuk memanggil guru, karena aku adalah Ketua Kelas.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang guru yang letaknya agak jauh dari kelas dan tepatnya berada di ujung jalan yang sedang aku tempuh ini. Dengan jalan gontai malas, aku menuju ke ruang guru dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti berjalan. Aku mendengar suara 2 orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang di arah depanku, tepatnya di depanku adalah ruang guru dan belokan untuk menuju ke lapangan sekolah, dan mereka sedang berada di jalan menuju lapangan itu. Maka aku tidak bisa melihat siapa mereka. Hanya suara mereka yang terdengar.

"Eh kau sadar tidak, senyuman Karin Hanazono itu manis sekali! Meskipun di sekolah ia pun tersenyum layaknya sedang berakting! Aku iri dengannya~" ucap seorang gadis pada temannya yang lain. Aku sendiri tertarik pada perbincangan mereka karena mendengar nama Karin.

"Iya benar juga ya? Ia selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama dengan saat ia berakting! Hebat sekali ya!" seru temannya yang lain.

Aku yang sudah hampir sampai pada ruang guru, terhenti sejenak. Kata-kata mereka membuatku penasaran. Karena mereka berkata,

'_**Ia selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama dengan saat ia berakting,'**_

Itu adalah kata-kata yang terus terngiang di kepalaku. Sampai aku kembali ke kelas pun kata-kata itu masih berputar di pikiranku.

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke dalam kelas, aku merasakan suasana ribut kembali, karena mereka terus saja mengerumuni Karin dengan berbagai pertanyaan mereka lontarkan padanya. Aku yang baru saja kembali hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali dan menuju bangkuku. Pas sekali pada saatku duduk, bel pelajaran berbunyi dan guru yang tadi kupanggil pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pelajaran , itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat kusukai, karena pelajaran itu butuh pengertian dan pembendaharaan kata. Di sela pelajaran berlangsung, aku mendengar suara desisan di sampingku, dan itu membuat perhatianku pada seseorang yang berada di sampingku itu. Aku meliriknya dan melihat siapa yang sejak tadi seperti memanggilku.

"Wha—"

**Tuk!**

Belum selesai aku akan berkomentar dengan keberadaan**nya** di sampingku, ia sudah melempar kertas yang ia remas padaku.

Dengan segera aku membuka kertas itu dan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis tangan dalam kertas itu.

_From: Hanazono Karin_

_Kujyo-kun! Ayolah maafkan aku ya? Akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau mau agar kau memaafkanku, apa kau mau kameramu digantikan? Aku akan membelinya pulang sekolah juga!_

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku dan melirik Karin yang kini ia juga sedang menatapku, ia terlihat memelas seperti biasa. Dengan segera aku mengambil pensil mekanikku dan menuliskan jawabannya di keras itu juga.

_From: Kujyo Kazune_

_Bukan masalah bila kau ingin menggantikan kameraku yang RUSAK itu, yang aku butuhkan hanya hasil foto dan rekamanku yang akan kukirimkan hari ini pada orang lain yang akan membelinya, karena itu kau tidak bisa menggantikkannya dengan hanya kamera yang baru saja._

Setelah menjelaskan panjang dan lebar alasanku tidak memaafkannya, aku melirik _Sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, dan pada saat _Sensei_ berbalik dan menulis di papan tulis, aku melempar kertas itu kembali pada Karin.

Dengan sigap ia menangkapnya dan bergegas membuka kertas itu dengan wajah bersinar-sinar. Awalnya setelah ia membaca isi suratku itu, ia terlihat khawatir dan menatapku sedih. Tapi setelah beberapa lama ia tak menjawab balasanku itu, akhirnya ia terlihat menuliskan sesuatu kembali pada kertas itu dan melemparnya padaku.

Aku kembali membuka kertas itu dan melihat jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kali ini.

_From: Hanazono Karin_

_Hmm, maafkan aku T^T Aku semakin merasa bersalah telah merusakkan kameramu. Tapi bisakah aku menggantikan foto-foto ataupun rekamanmu yang sudah hilang dengan yang baru? Aku mempunyai ide yang bagus!^^_

Melihat ia memiliki ide yang bagus, aku sedikit penasaran dengan ide yang ia maksudkan dalam surat itu. Lantas aku kembali menuliskan jawaban dan melemparnya pada Karin, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan _Sensei_.

_From: Kujyo Kazune_

_Tumben sekali kau mempunyai ide bagus? ._. Apa ide cemerlangmu itu? Kupikir tidak akan ada yang bisa mengembalikan hasil foto itu bila kameraku sudah RUSAK. Sekarang bila idemu itu tidak masuk akal, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu._

Karin yang membacanya terlihat sedikit bergidik ngeri, tapi ia dengan cepat membalas surat itu dan melemparnya padaku. Aku melihat kertas itu tidak di remas-remas kembali, tapi ia lipat dengan rapihnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan bentuk lipatan itu dan segera membaca balasannya.

_From: Hanazono Karin_

_Aku akan memberikan foto-fotoku yang belum pernah di publish di media apapun, lalu kau berikan foto-foto itu pada orang yang akan membeli fotomu itu. Aku yakin ia tidak akan menolak, karena fotoku sangat jarang di dapatkan, apalagi pada saat ini^^!_

_Bagus bukan ideku? Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di halaman sekolah setelah pulang sekolah! Jangan lupa^^ (titik)_

Setelah aku membacanya, tentu saja aku terkejut. Karena ia berkata bahwa ia akan menggantikan foto-fotoku itu dengan foto-fotonya. Aku berpikir ia adalah orang terkonyol yang pernah aku temui, sudah tahu aku tidak suka memfoto orang-orang, ia malah memberikan ide seperti itu.

Lantas pada saat aku akan membalas dan menolak ide miliknya, aku melihat kertas itu, kertas itu sudah penuh dengan balasan-balasan yang sebelumnya, dan ia sengaja menghabiskan bagian kosong kertas itu dengan memperbesar tulisannya. Aku sedikit kesal dan melirik Karin yang kini menahan tawanya.

'_Ia sengaja menghabiskan ruang kosong di kertas itu agar aku tidak bisa membalasnya! Awas saja kau nanti!' _

Tanpa sadar aku meremas kertas itu kesal, dan setelah kupikir, kesal hanya karena perbuatannya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu di ambil hati, aku meredam emosiku dan kembali memperhatikan _Sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan sejak tadi, dan sejak tadi aku tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali...

.

.

* * *

Sekolah berlalu dengan banyak kejadian terjadi. Kini kelas sudah kosong dan hanya tersisa aku, Himeka, dan Miyon. Karin sudah pergi keluar duluan karena ia takut dikerumuni oleh banyak orang lagi, aku tidak peduli dengannya tapi aku hanya peduli dengan foto-fotoku itu. Mengingat aku akan menemui Karin di halaman sekolah, aku bergegas pergi ke tempat itu.

Saat sampai di halaman sekolah, aku tidak melihat seorang pun disana, hanya hembusan angin dingin yang kupikir akan membawa hujan nanti. Aku mulai terheran-heran, bukannya ia sendiri yang berkata kita bertemu di halaman sekolah? Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya _positive thinking_ saja, mungkin saja ia terlambat karena ada sesuatu hal. Kemudian aku berniat untuk menunggunya disini.

Cukup lama aku menunggu, akhirnya seseorang yang kutunggu pun datang, bersama seseorang di sampingnya, Jin Kuga. Mereka berlari ke arahku seperti telah kabur dari kejaran fans-fansnya. Terlihat mereka mengatur nafasnya dengan cepat, apalagi Karin, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, sampai wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. M-Maafkan aku Kujyo-kun, a-apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Karin yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan Jin hanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, seperti sedang mengawasi.

"Kau itu kemana saja?! Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama disini, kau kira ini musim apa? Lihatlah angin berhembus begitu kencang membawa angin dingin, apa kau ingin aku masuk ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku dengan sinis padanya, dan itu membuat Karin sedikit terkejut, dan merasa bersalah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan meminta maaf padaku sekali lagi. Namun Jin Kuga yang berada di sampingnya melihat Karin dengan khawatir, dan akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara.

"Kujyo-kun, maaf atas kelancanganku sebelumnya, tapi bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik pada seorang wanita? Kau belum mendengar penjelasan kami, dan kami terlambat bukan karena itulah yang kami inginkan, tapi keadaan—"

**Dugh!**

"GAH! Apa yang kau lakukan KARIN!" jerit Jin yang kakinya Karin injak dengan keras. Jin sendiri kini berguling-guling di lantai sembari memegangi kakinya kesakitan.

Sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum kesal sembari meremas kedua tangannya kesal.

"**Bisakah kau diam sebentar Jin-kun?" **tanya Karin sembari tersenyum _evil_ terpampang di wajahnya. Aku yang melihat saja bergidik ngeri. Apalagi Jin yang menjadi sasarannya.

Kemudian Karin kembali pada pembicaraan kami sebelumnya. Ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya, setelah beberapa lama, ia mengeluarkan kertas foto dari dalam tasnya. Dengan wajahnya yang ceria, ia memberikan foto-foto itu padaku.

"Ini! Semuanya belum ada yang pernah di publish. Apa sekarang kau bisa memaafkanku? Aku mohon~" tanyanya sembari memelas dengan wajah memelas juga.

Aku sedikit ragu dan melihat foto-foto itu. Aku melihat diantara foto-foto itu semuanya hanyalah foto Karin sedang tersenyum, meskipun berbeda pakaian, berbeda tempat, dan kuyakin berbeda waktu pengambilan, ia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang **sama** dengan foto lainnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Mengapa kau selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama?"

Tampaknya pertanyaanku itu membuat Karin dan Jin terkejut, matanya membulat besar seakan ia telah tertuduh. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan, lalu kembali padaku dengan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyuman yang **sama**.

"Hm? Maksudmu seperti ini? Itu adalah keahlianku, bukankah seorang aktor harus pandai tersenyum?" tanya Karin balik kepadaku.

Aku masih diam, mencerna kata-katanya, yang kupikir sekarang, aku rasa ia tidak berbohong, karena memang seorang aktor harus pandai tersenyum untuk diambil fotonya. Aku hanya terdiam mendapat pertanyan itu, tidak bisa menjawab apapun, dan akhirnya ada ide lain melintas di benakku, aku berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Ah baiklah, aku butuh rekaman video, apa kau mempunyainya?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan sekejap wajah Karin bersinar dan menjadi lebih ceria daripada biasanya. Ia mengambil sesuatu lagi dari tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu.

"**Tara**! Ini SLR untukmu Kujyo-kun!" serunya dan itu membuatku tercengang, benar sekali, yang berada di tangannya sekarang adalah kamera slr yang kuidam-idamkan. Tubuku pun bergerak dengan sendirinya, tanganku sudah bergerak untuk menggapai slr itu dari tangannya, namun dengan sekejap..

"Eits. Tunggu, karena ini kamera yang kau idam-idamkan, aku mempunyai satu syarat untukmu mendapatkan slr ini," ujar Karin sembari menyembunyikan slr itu di belakangnya. Aku sedikit kecewa pada saat mendengar bahwa aku harus memenuhi persyaratan itu bila ingin mendapatkan slr itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menjawabnya, "Baiklah, apapun itu akan kulakukan."

Setelah aku menjawab seperti itu, aku bisa melihat Karin tersenyum _evil _-ralat- SANGAT_ evil_, dan perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak benar akan terjadi...

.

"**Kau HARUS menuruti SEMUA perkataanku, dimana pun, sedang apapun, dan ka-pan-pun~,**

**Mulai dari SEKARANG!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**APA?!"**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Review? Need review T^T, Pleaseee~**_

* * *

**a/n: saran saran saran? Iya terimakasih sudah membaca cerita sayaa^^, semoga chapter ini disukai dan di **_**review**_** ya^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Maaf update lama! Baru sekarang ini saya mengupdate lagi ya~ Sudah berapa lama ya? Lama sekali mungkin ya? **_**Gomen gomen~ Saya sedang HIATUS, jadi cerita-cerita pun menjadi HIATUS, lalu, maaf sekali bila saya HIATUS TOTAL suatu saat nanti T^T, memang sulit beralih dari dunia fanfic, tapi.. ya begitulah. Semoga chapter ini disukai readers. Maaf sekali lagi~**_

_**Balas review:**_

_**KK-KazuRin-Chan: **__sudah di update nihh~ semoga menyukai chapter berikut, dan maaf lama updatenya yaa~ terimakasih sudah review~_

_**3 Honored Gods Girl: **__sudah dilanjutkan~ 20km kejauhan 1 meter cukup wkwk, terimakasih sudah review ya, maaf update lama_

_**Yiin: **__terimakasih sudah review! Sudah di update nih tapi maaf lama ya~_

_**Lynsmee: **__wahh terimakasih sudah review! Maaf membuat menunggu lama, lagi, wkkw semoga menyukai chapter berikut~_

_**Dilla: **__oke makasih udah review! Maaf updatenya lama yaa, tapi ini sudah di update~ semoga menyukai chap berikut!_

_**Daisy-san: **__wahh maaf update lama, terimakasih sudah review juga! Semoga menyukai chapter berikut!_

_**Grace: **__terimakasih sudah review~ maaf update lama dan semoga menyukai chapter berikut!_

_**Amel kujyo: **__sudah dilanjut nihh~ maaf update lama ya, iya pairingnya Karin dan Kazune, jadi yaa semoga menyukai chapter berikut!_

_**YePeh: **__sudah dilanjut~ maaf menunggu lama~_

_**Ayu.p: **__terimakasih sudah review~ semoga chapter berikut juga disukai yaa~ maaf update lama~_

**Sisanya belum terbalas jadi balas reviewnya dilanjut di akhir ya~ Maaf maaf~**

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Ma Dernière volonté*~**

**.**

* * *

Foto-foto Karin sudah di simpan dalam map putih dan siap untuk diberikan kepada salah satu perusahaan majalah. Pulang sekolah setelah aku mendapatkan foto itu, aku bergegas menyerahkannya kepada perusaan itu, dan mereka menerima foto-foto Karin dengan senang hati sebagai ganti dari foto-foto yang telah kuambil dan kini HILANG karena kameraku RUSAK oleh KARIN. Meskipun begitu, Karin menggantikan kameraku yang rusak dengan kamera yang lebih bagus, SLR, idamanku sejak dulu. Tetapi sebagai gantinya ia membelikan SLR baru untukku, aku harus menuruti syaratnya. Sungguh syarat yang berat bagiku... Karena aku tidak suka memfoto atau merekam orang-orang.

Lupakan masalah itu sejenak, saat ini aku sudah sampai pada apartemenku yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dan apartemenku ini berada di lantai tiga. Aku tinggal sendiri, orangtuaku berada di kota lain, karena pekerjaannya itu, mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan kota, sedangkan aku, harus bersekolah di lain kota, dan akhirnya aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Pertama membuka pintu apartemenku, aku sudah bisa merasakan perasaan nyaman dan damai, ini bagian dari yang kusuka dari apartemenku. Setelah mengunci kembali pintunya, aku segera menuju kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku yang lelah ini pada kasur empuk. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini, membuatku teringat kembali pada syarat yang diberikan Karin padaku. Namun aku buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan segera beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mandi tentunya dapat membuatku segar kembali.

Tidak terasa jam dinding kamarku sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, dan sejak pulang sekolah, aku belum makan apapun lagi, alhasil kini perutku meraung meminta asupan makanan. Kebetulan sekali, setelah aku mengecek lemari es, ternyata isinya hanyalah tersedia kue coklat yang kemarin aku beli dan belum sempat dimakan. "Kue coklat?" Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan kue, aku hanya ingin makan-makanan yang berbeda. Ide melintas di benakku dan membuatku berniat untuk pergi keluar untuk makan malam. Dengan segera aku mengambil jaket yang sudah tergantung dekat pintu apartemen dan pergi keluar. Tidak lupa aku selalu membawa SLR dan hadnphoneku, karena itu adalah barang yang berharga yang tidak pernah kutinggalkan. Namun bila hanya membawa SLRnya saja terlalu terlihat mencolok, maka aku membawanya dengan tasnya yang tidak terlalu besar juga.

**.**

Berjalan menyusuri jalan kota yang ramai memanglah membuat pikiran sedikit tenang, melupakan kejadian hari ini salah satu bagian dari pikiran yang tenang bagiku. Tidak lama aku berjalan, aku menemukan sebuah restoran yang menarik perhatianku dan aku memutuskan untuk singgah pada restoran itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," salah satu pelayan dari restoran tersebut menyambutku dan menunjukkanku meja yang kosong. Setelah memilih menu yang kupesan, pelayan itu pergi dan menyiapkan pesananku, sedangkan aku menunggu sembari diam memperhatikan suasana di luar restoran ini.

**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**

Handphone yang berada di saku jaketku bergetar, saat itu juga aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Aku segera melihat siapa penelfon itu, dan tertulis.. Hanazono Karin. Nama itu membuatku terkejut, baru saja aku melupakan nama itu dari pikiranku, sudah kembali lagi. Sesaat aku akan mengangkat telfon itu, pesananku datang dan aku berniat mengangkat telfon itu setelah pesananku siap di meja. Namun baru saja pesananku siap di meja, dan aku akan mengangkat telfon itu, tiba-tiba saja ia handphoneku berhenti bergetar.

"Hmm, yasudah, bukan salahku. Dia yang menghentikan panggilan," aku simpan handphoneku kembali ke dalam saku dan siap melahap makanan yang sudah tersedia di hadapanku ini.

Selesai mengisi perutku yang lapar. Aku melihat kembali handphoneku, ternyata ada satu pesan yang belum kubaca. Kupikir itu pasti dari Karin, dan benar saja.

_To: Kujyo Kazune_

_Temui aku di taman dekat rumah sakit YYY, jangan lupa membawa SLRmu! Kutunggu kau sekarang, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu^^ _

_Cepat datang ya^^_

_From: Hanazono Karin_

Setalah membaca isi SMS darinya, aku berpikir sejenak.

'_Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku? Kenalan Hanazono-san?'_

Menyimpan pikiranku itu sejenak, aku segera membayar semua pesananku dan pergi menuju taman yang Karin tunjukkan padaku. Aku berjalan santai membawa SLRku dan mendengar suara petir yang lumayan keras terdengar di selingkup kota ini. Kupikir hujan akan segera datang, maka aku kembali ke apartemenku untuk mengambil payung dan aku berniat untuk pergi menggunakan sepedaku.

.

Untung saja saat aku pergi sampai sekarang aku sudah sampai di taman tersebut, hujan belum turun mengguyur kota, baru gerimis kecil seperti embun pagi hari, namun ini di malam hari. Aku mengayuh sepedaku mengitari taman itu dan mencari sosok Karin, akhirnya kulihat ia sedang bersama dua orang lainnya. Kupikir mereka adalah orang yang akan ia kenalkan padaku. Lantas aku segera menghampirinya.

Karin menyadari kedatanganku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Begitu sampai aku menstandarkan sepedaku dahulu barulah aku menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Tumben sekali kau memakai sepeda, apa rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini?" tanya Karin. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Karin, aku menyapa dua orang lain yang berada di samping Karin, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Jin Kuga.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu," jawab singkat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada seorang pemuda tinggi berambut karamel dengan warna bola mata yang... unik. Ia memakai pakaian formal dan rapih, berbeda dengan Jin dan Karin yang memakai pakaian santai. Sepertinya ia menyadari bila aku memperhatikannya, lantas Karin segera memperkenalkan pemuda itu padaku.

"Ah iya, Kujyo-kun. Ini Nishikiori Michiru, manajerku yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Karin memulai topik pembicaraan baru. Aku melihat sodoran tangan manajer Karin itu padaku, aku pun menjabat tangannya, dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kujyo Kazune, senang berkenalan dengan anda," ujarku sopan dan ia pun sama-sama memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Nishikiori Michiru, manajer Karin-chan, senang berkenalan dengan anda juga," Setelah kami saling memperkenalkan diri, keheningan tiba-tiba menyambut, dan akhirnya terpecahkan kembali oleh Karin.

"Ah, iya, aku menyuruhmu kemari juga ada alasan lain! Benar kan Jin-kun?" Karin bertanya pada Jin yang berada di sampingnya. Aku pun terheran-heran, apa sebenarnya yang ia rencanakan. Jin yang ditanya pun mengangguk.

"Yap, kalau begitu aku serahkan Karin-chan padamu Kujyo-kun. Aku dan Michi-kun harus pergi karena masih ada acara. Untukmu Karin-chan, jangan pulang larut malam, jangan lupa—"

"Hey! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Jin-kun. Sudah ayo pergi, kita bisa terlambat. Kujyo-kun, jaga Karin-chan baik-baik," ujar Michi memotong nasihat Jin pada Karin, lantas mereka berdua pergi secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan kami berdua disini, hanya berdua, aku dan Karin, di taman ini.

Sejenak aku melirik pada Karin yang sedang menebar senyumnya. Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil, menggerakkan kakinya, lalu sesekali memelintir rambutnya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menghela nafas panjang.

"Hey Kujyo-kun, kau masih ingat syarat itu kan?" tanya Karin padaku dengan senyum licik di wajahnya. Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan menjawabnya bosan.

"Iya iya aku ingat. Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku balik padanya. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lalu berlari ke arah sepedaku, tentu saja aku mengikutinya lalu bertanya lagi padanya.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan singkat yang mengandung banyak arti.

"Aku pinjam SLRmu, lalu kau mengantarku ke tempat kesukaanmu mengambil foto, bagaimana?" pintanya padaku. Aku berpikir sejenak, tempat kesukaanku untuk mengambil foto ia bilang? Memang aku mempunyai tempat kesukaan untuk mengambil foto, dan pada saat malam hari tempat itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Hhh baiklah. Kau yang memerintah, **Nona**," dengan segera aku menaiki sepedaku dan Karin memegang SLRku sembari duduk menyamping di pemboncengan sepeda. Sebelum aku mengayuh sepeda, aku bertanya kembali pada Karin.

"Kau pakai jaket tidak? Bawa payung?" tanyaku membuat Karin terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaanku. Aku melirik kebelakang untuk melihat Karin.

"Ya aku pakai jaket dan aku juga bawa payung. Memang ada apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Karin balik. Aku kembali menghadap ke depan dan mulai mengayuh sepeda, lama aku tidak menjawab, barulah pada saat aku sudah biasa menjalankan sepeda ini, aku menjawab.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawaban singkat kembali keluar dari mulutku. Aku mendengar suara cekikikan Karin di belakangku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku pun merasa bahwa diriku ini sedang tersenyum mendengar Karin tertawa seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah cukup lama aku mengayuh pedal sepeda ini, tapi kami belum kunjung sampai, karena memang tempat itu cukup jauh dan cukup lama untuk ditempuh dengan sepeda. Di perjalanan, kami mendengar beberapa percakapan orang di pinggir jalan yang terlewati oleh kami, dan menurutuku itu menyebalkan.

"Eh lihat, pasangan itu romantis ya!" , "Ahh! Aku ingin dibonceng seperti itu~" , "Mama! Lihat! Mereka serasi ya!" , "Hey hey, pemuda itu tampan loh!" , "Gadis itu manis ya! Aku iri dengannya!"

Seperti itulah desas-desus yang aku dengar, mungkin Karin tidak mendengarnya, karena Karin yang berada di belakangku terus saja berfoto ria dan mengomel, membuatku tidak konsentrasi pada jalan.

"Hey hey Kujyo-kun, kau sudah memfoto apa saja sejak aku berikan SLR ini padamu?" tanya Karin mengajakku berbicara.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan disana," jawabku dingin seperti biasa. Ia kembali diam setelah kujawab dingin seperti itu, tapi ia tetap foto-foto. Lama kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain, aku mendengar Karin memulai pembicaraan baru, dan saat itu juga selintas aku melihat cahaya di belakangku.

"Hihihi, aku belum pernah merekam sembari bersepeda, dan ini pasti menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan, benar tidak Kujyo-kun?" tanya Karin dengan santainya. Aku sedikit melirik ke belakangku dan ternyata ia sedang merekam dirinya.

"Bodoh, merekam saat bersepeda hasilnya tidak akan bagus, sudah lagi ini malam-malam," ujarku menceramahi Karin yang berada di belakangku. Namun sepertinya Karin tidak mendengarkan ceramahku itu, malah ia tiba-tiba menarik jaketku pelan.

"Kujyo-kun, bisa berhenti sebentar tidak? Aku rasa tadi ada barang yang terjatuh," pinta Karin sedikit memelas, dan akhirnya aku menuruti permintaannya, aku berhenti dan mengesampingkan sepeda.

"Cepat ambil barangmu itu, kita harus sampai sebelum malam sangat larut," ujarku dengan malas. Ia turun dari pemboncengan lalu berlari ke belakang tidak terlalu jauh, kemudian kembali dengan suatu benda seperti bungkusan plastik berisi permen. Aku penasaran dengan benda yang ia jatuhkan, baru saja aku akan bertanya, ia sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Kujyo-kun lihat kemari!" ia menarik tanganku dan membuat kepala kami berbenturan sampai terdengar _Dugh!_

**Flash!**

Terdengar juga suara khas kamera yang sedang memfoto bersamaan dengan cahaya tadi. Karena terkejutkan dengan cahaya itu, aku hanya bisa mengucek mataku beberapa kali, memperjelas pandanganku kembali, tidak lama aku mendengar Karin terkekeh.

"Hehehe, kau lucu di foto ini Kujyo-kun!" aku menatap Karin jengkel karena tiba-tiba foto bersamaku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah syarat yang ia berikan agar aku mendapatkan SLR itu.

"Ayolah, hapus foto itu! Sudah sudah, kita pergi sekarang!" ayo sedikit meninggikan nada bicaraku agar Karin menurutiku, dan ternyata berhasil, ia menurutiku kemudian kembali duduk di pemboncengan lagi. Sesaat kami mulai meneruskan perjalanan, aku lihat ia tidak memainkan SLRku lagi, ia hanya diam menikmati dinginnya angin malam, sudah lagi kurasa rintik-rintik air hujan sudah mulai turun, dan semakin lama aku mengayuh sepeda, semakin berat saja bebanku, karena jalan yang sedang kami tempuh mulai menanjak.

"Ah! Hujan?!" seru Karin terkejut saat merasakan rintik air hujan mulai turun. Karena takut basah kuyup diguyur hujan, aku mempercepat mengayuh sepedaku agar cepat sampai tujuan, meskipun harus bersusah payah karena jalannya yang menanjak. Kurasa Karin saat ini hanya berpegangan pada pemboncengan dan mulai sedikit goyah karena tidak berpegangan dengan kuat.

"Hey, kalau kau tidak berpegangan yang kuat, kau akan jatuh!" perintahku pada Karin yang berada di belakangku. Aku meliriknya ke belakang dan dengan sigap ia berpegangan pada jaketku lebih kencang.

.

Untung saja sampai tujuan kami tidak terlalu basah, hanya rambut dan jaket saja yang basah terkena rintik hujan. Selagi aku menstandarkan sepedah, Karin yang sudah turun dari pemboncengan hanya bisa terdiam terkesima dengan tempat favoritku ini. Mungkin tempat ini tidak begitu indah, tetapi ini adalah tempat yang paling kusukai untuk memfoto. Tempat ini terkadang sepi dan terkadang ramai, ramai bila festival berlangsung, dan sepi ketika hari biasa. Tidak lain lagi, tempat ini adalah tempat paling tinggi di kota, dan lebih detilnya, kami sedang berada di halte bus. Ya, mungkin tempat ini memang tidak ada indahnya sama sekali, tapi yang kulihat dari tempat ini adalah pemandangannya.

"Biasanya pemandangan disini indah sekali. Tapi sayang sekali, bulan ini sedang musim hujan, kita tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit," ujarku membuat Karin menatap ke langit-langit. Ia pun mengangguk kecil kemudian menghela nafas.

Mungkin ia kecewa setelah jauh-jauh dan berdingin-dingin ria menikmati perjalan kemari, tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan pemandangan yang diinginkannya. Kami hanya diam melihat kota yang jauh berada di depan sana, tidak ada lagi pemandangan yang bisa kami nikmati. Keheningan datang, diiringi dengan gemercik air hujan gerimis, dan angin berhembus menyelimuti kami. Setelah lama, Karin memecahkan keheningan di antara kami dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Indah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mempunyai tempat yang se-**ROMANTIS **ini," ujar Karin menebar senyum padaku. Aku terdiam, aku terkejut, dan aku sangat tersontak saat ia menekankan kata **romantis** itu dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar? " tanyaku memastikan apakah yang ia ucapkan itu benar atau tidak. Ia hanya mengangguk ceria dan menunjuk ke arah kota di depan kami. Aku pikir, apa dia tidak bisa lihat? Di depan kami ini hanyalah kota kecil yang kami tempati, tidak lebih dari itu, tidak ada menara eiffel seperti di Paris yang menghiasi kota, tidak ada kembang api yang dinyalakan atau hal lain yang indah.

"Yahh, bila kau lihat baik-baik dengan mata hatimu, mungkin kita tidak bisa melihat bintang di atas, tapi kita masih bisa melihat bintang di bawah, kau bisa melihat betapa indahnya bintang yang terpancarkan dari cahaya lampu di kota itu, kau bisa melihat bintang yang berjalan dari kendaraan yang sedang melaju. Di atas langit, kita tidak tahu bintang apa yang sedang kita lihat, tapi di kota itu, kita bisa melihat bintang apa itu, karena kita mengetahuinya. Pemandangan seperti itulah yang tidak akan kau temui di atas," mendengar penjelasan Karin yang cukup panjang dan lebar itu, aku kemudian melihat ke arah kota secara seksama, dan benar saja.

Aku bisa merasakan keindahan itu sampai hatiku. Terbawa perasaan aku pun merasakan bibirku yang tertarik tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi, karena aku pun menyukai pemandangan seperti ini, sangat menyukainya.

"Aww! Bila kau tersenyum seperti itu lama-lama aku bisa menyukaimu Kujyo-kun! Pantas saja banyak fans klub yang mengejarmu! Kyaa! Kyaa!" Karin berteriak histeris dan itu membuatku malu (aku juga bisa tersipu malu ya, karena aku juga manusia:p).

"Kau itu ya, sebentar saja tidak menggodaku bisa tidak?! Sudah hentikan! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" aku memarahinya dan membuatnya berlari kabur dariku. Tentu saja aku mengejarnya. Tanpa ia sadar, hujan semakin deras membuat tempat ini berkabut, dengan segera ia berhenti, dan membuka payung kecil dari tasnya. Seraya mengambil payung dari tasnya, terlihat sesuatu yang ikut terbawa oleh payung itu, dan jatuh.

"Upss, terjatuh lagi!" ujar Karin sembari membungkuk mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tasnya, aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, dan menghampirinya Karin untuk memberinya pelajaran. Sesaat aku akan menceramahinya, kilauan cahaya yang datang dari arah kanan kami tiba-tiba saja membuatku terhenti, terdengar suara gemuruh mesin dari arah cahaya itu, dan saat itu pun aku baru sadar bahwa kami sedang berjalan di tengah jalan.

**DINNN! DINN!**

Tepat sekali, sebuah bus sedang berjalan mengarah pada posisi kami, tepat di depan kami. Dengan panik aku menarik Karin dari tengah jalan sampai kami terjatuh ke bahu jalan. "Gya!" Karin berteriak karena aku tarik tiba-tiba dan sesaat kami terjatuh bus besar itu berjalan melewati kami dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"..." kami terdiam. Sepertinya pikiran kami saat ini sama. Bila aku tidak menarik Karin segera, mungkin kami berdua sudah...

**.**

**"Yahh.. sayang sekali aku tertarik," **

"..."

"..."

**.**

"Huh? Apa? APA KAU BILANG?!" spontan aku bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Aku mendengar keluhan di sampingku, tapi keluhan itu SANGAT membuatku terkejut. Mengapa? Karena Karin tidak bersyukur saat aku selamatakan dari kejadian tadi itu! Aku menatapnya jengkel dan ia pun menatapku terkejut.

"Kau itu tidak bersyukur atau kau tidak ingin diselamatkan sebenarnya sih?!" aku membentaknya dan membuatnya menciut mengahadapiku. Karin hanya tersenyum paksa karena takut diamarahi olehku lagi.

"E-eh, i-itu maksudnya aku menjatuhkan permenku tadi dan tidak sempat aku ambil, jadi permen itu sudah terlindas, hehehe begitu maksudku~" aku mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban yang sudah pasti hanya alasannya saja. Tidak mempedulikan Karin yang masih terduduk di bawah, aku pergi mengambil sepeda yang tadi aku standarkan dekat halte bus, dan kembali pada Karin dengan sepeda di tanganku, aku menyuruhnya naik karena kupikir hari sudah sangat larut malam.

"Karena kejadian tadi pakaian kita basah semua, dan ini salahmu karena tidak lihat-lihat jalan yang kau lalui!" aku mengomel kepada Karin yang kini sudah siap di pemboncengan sepedaku.

"Ya tapi karena kau menarikk, permenku jadi terlindas, berarti kita impas bukan?! Hehe," ujar Karin sembari menahan tawanya, mempererat pegangannya pada sepeda karena ia duduk menyamping.

Aku hanya menatapnya aneh. Aku pikir, ia tidak seperti gadis lain, mungkin bila mendapat kejadian seperti tadi, gadis lain sudah berteriak histeris karena terkejut, tapi ini malah sebaliknya.

"Kau itu aneh, aku kira reaksimu akan seperti gadis lain yang akan berteriak histeris karena kejadian itu, tapi kau malah tidak bersyukur telah kutarik," lantas aku mulai mengayuh sepedaku agar berjalan ke arah tadi kami pergi. Setelah beberapa lama jalan memudun, aku memperlambat laju sepedaku agar tidak terlalu susah bagiku menyeimbangkan sepeda. Masih bisa terasa rintik hujan, namun tidak banyak, hanya gerimis kecil yang menyentuh kami. Agin malam mulai menemani kami dan membuat tubuhku menggigil diterpa angin itu. Sejak tadi pun aku tidak mendengar Kairn mengomel, aku sedikit khawatir, dan berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah melihat tempat favoritku, jadi tugasku sudah selesai bukan?" tanyaku pada Karin yang berada di belakangku. Tidak ada jawaban. Karin hanya diam seakan ia tidak mendengar pertanyaanku. Sampai beberapa lama aku menunggu jawaban yang tidak kunjung datang, aku menoleh ke belakang karena semakin khawatir, dan mendapatkan Karin yang bersandar padaku.

"Y-Ya lebih baik kita pulang saja. Lagi pula permenku sudah tidak berguna," ujarnya dengan suara kecil sampai-sampai aku kesulitan untuk mendengarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban itu dan berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang kutempuh.

**.**

**.**

Sudah cukup lama aku mengayuh sepeda dan ternyata perjalanan itu membuat staminaku terkuras. Kurasa kami sudah dekat dengan rumah Karin, karena Karin mulai menuyuruhku untuk lebih cepat mengayuh sepedanya.

"B-Bisakah kau lebih cepat, Kujyo-kun? Disini aku mulai kedinginan!" ujarnya sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Aku pun yang sudah lelah mengayuh sepeda sedari tadi sudah kedinginan, maka aku menuruti kata-katanya, dan mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, kami sampai di depan rumah bercat putih yang merupakan rumah Karin, ukuran rumahnya pun tidak terlalu besar, sama dengan rumahku yang memang agak sedikit besar dari rumah lainnya. Aku menstandarkan sepedaku menunggu Karin yang berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dengan gontai. Aku bisa melihat tangannya bergetar, kupikir karena kedinginan, karena aku pun begitu. Kudengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang kukenal, Jin.

"Astaga, kemana saja kalian?! Kalian terlihat sangat kacau! Kenapa kalian bisa basah kuyup seperti itu?! Sudah lagi kau Karin-chan! Agh!" Jin menceramahi kami seperti orangtua menceramahi anaknya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya jengkel, sedangkan Karin masih tersenyum tipis meminta maaf pada Jin.

"H-hihi, ma-af Jin-kun! Sebaik-nya kami masuk dahulu daripada kami seperti ini di luar," ujar Karin tertawa kecil lalu Jin menarikku masuk ke dalam juga.

**.**

* * *

Setelah mengeringkan badan, aku berdiam di ruang TV dan menunggu Karin yang berada di dapur bersama Jin menyiapkan coklat panas. Saat itu pun aku berpikir, _'Dimana orangtuanya? Kenapa hanya ada Jin dan pelayan yang ada di rumah ini?' _

"Ma-af menunggu la-ma~" ujar Karin tersendat-sendat dan menebar senyum sembari menyimpan segelas cangkir coklat panas di depanku, saat itu pun aku bisa melihat tangannya yang bergetar membuat air dalam cangkir tersebut pun bergetar. Sebelum aku mengambil coklat panas itu, aku berniat untuk menanyakan suatu hal pada Karin.

"Umh, terimakasih, tapi sebelumnya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat sedari tadi kau tidak berbicara seperti biasanya, lalu tanganmu bergetar hebat, ap—"

"Aw~! Kau perhatian denganku Kujyo-kun?! Jadi kau mulai menyukaiku ya~?" ujarnya spontan membuatku tersedak.

"Ukh! Siapa yang bilang aku mulai menyukaimu! Kau itu ya pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan, perempuan memang aneh," ujarku kesal lalu mengambil seteguk coklat panas itu.

Karin masih saja tertawa dengan kejahilannya tadi, sampai Jin datang,kami pun mengalihkan pandangan pada Jin yang kini sudah siap pergi entah kemana. Ia menghampiri kami dengan tergesa-gesa, lantas ia menatapku bosan, dan menatap Karin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Karin-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Jin dengan senyum jahilnya, tapi senyumannya itu tidak diberikan pada Karin, melainkan padaku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan lalu meneguk coklat panas itu kembali.

"Tapi Jin-kun, aku tidak bisa membiarkan tamu kita sendiri di rumah," ucap Karin memelas pada Jin dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Tapi Karin-chan, kau sudah menghilangkan.. umm.. **permen **itu, dan bukannya kau sangat menyukainya?" tanya Jin sembari membujuk Karin untuk ikut pergi dengannya. Tapi Karin menatap Jin dengan tatapan tajam, _evil-mode-on _milik Karin ternyata lumayan menyeramkan -_-.

"Jin-kun~ bisakah kau pergi **SENDIRI **saja? Lagi pula, permen itu tidak berguna untuk kesehatanku, **BUKAN?**" tanya Karin dengan menekankan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya. Aku pun masih bingung dengan percakapan mereka. Sejenak aku berpikir, _'Mengapa hanya karena __**permen**__, mereka bisa bertengkar seperti itu? Dasar aneh..'_

Setelah Jin pergi **sendiri**. Aku pun bersiap untuk pulang, karena aku tidak bisa menginap di rumah seorang gadis, sudah lagi ia seorang artis terkenal, bisa terjadi gosip bila aku menginap di rumahnya. Karin mengantarku ke depan rumahnya dan aku masih bisa melihat gerakkannya yang melambat setiap ia berjalan. Sampai di depan rumah, aku mengambil sepedaku dan bersiap pergi. Sesaat aku akan memajukan sepeda, aku mendengar Karin berbisik.

"Umh, Kujyo-kun. Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya. Aku menikmati hari ini dengan senang!" uajr Karin dengan tersenyum manis kepadaku. Senyuman itu pun berhasil membuat wjahaku merona, bisa kurasakan pipiku yang menghangat, dan aku pun tidak memungkirinya lagi bahwa senyumannya memang manis.

"B-Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai besok, Hanazono-san!" ujarku seraya mengayuh sepedaku menuju apartemenku. Sekilas aku mendengar Karin yang tertawa kecil, lalu semakin lama aku pun semakin menjauh dari rumah Karin. Sejak dari rumahnya, pikiranku tidak bisa teralihkan dari wajahnya, entah mengapa tapi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu selalu melintas di benakku, tapi tidak hanya itu, aku juga masih memikirkan mengapa ia selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama, lalu tingkahnya sepulang dari bukit pun aku rasa ada yang aneh.

'_Penggemar permen aneh,'_

**.**

**.**

Belum terlalu jauh aku pergi dari rumahnya. Jalan yang sedang kutempuh ini yang asalnya suara bising dari mobil klaskson biasa-biasa saja, kini ditambah ramai oleh sirine ambulans yang melaju pada arah yang berlawanan denganku.

"Huh, ambulans ya? Hmm, mungkin ada kecelakaan," ujarku sembari terus mengayuh sepedaku in menuju apartemen yang sekarang sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Please, need review~**_

* * *

**a/n: chapter ini selesai dengan panjang~ sekali lagi maaf karena update sangat lama ya, saya juga tidak janji akan update cepat-cepat, karena saya sedang HIATUS jadi ya, cerita ini pun sama sedang HIATUS. Maaf sekali lagi untuk para reader! Mulai sekarang saya kembali HIATUS**

_**Lanjutan balas review:**_

_**Riri Itha Ithy: **__iya maaf updatenya lama yaa, sekarang juga sudah lama updatenyaa maaf maaf, semoga menyukai chapter berikut~_

_**Reruya: **__wah terimakasih sudah review~ mudah tertebak ya? Hihi, sebenarnya ada unsur kesengajaan juga agar tidak terlalu ambigu nantinya, maaf update lama ya~_

_**Karin pholefel: **__terimakasih sudah reviewww~ hihi jangan senyam-senyum sendiri nanti dilihat orang lain,hehe. Maaf updatenya lama yaa~ semoga menyukai chapter berikut~_

_**Chang Mui Lie: **__terimakasih sudah review~ maaf updatenya lama yaa~ sudah dilanjut nih!_

_**Fathia Aulia: **__Sudah udpate nih~ terimaksih sudah review~_

_**RevmeMaki: **__maaf updatenya lama ya~, terimakasih sudah review, sudah dilanjut juga nih~_

_**Dci: **__Maaf updatenya lama yaa, tapi sudah dilanjut chapter berikut~ semoga menyukai chap berikut~_

_**Penasaran: **__maaf lama menunggu, maaf lama update~ sudah dilanjut nih~ semoga menyukai chap berikut~_

_**Karinokazune: **__wahh Kazunenya kasihan kalau dibuat menderitaa T^T, diusahakan yaa~ semoga dichapter berikut disukai jugaa~ terimakasih sudah review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Maaf sebelumnya untuk para **_**readers **_**ya^^ Hiatusnya sangat lama dan masih ada kemugkinan saya akan hiatus total juga suatu saat nanti, jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya^^ Terimakasih yang sudah review, fav, dan follow cerita ini^^ Semoga chapter berikut disukai para **_**readers**_**!**

_**Balas review:**_

_**Guest: **__ Terimakasih sudah review! Hehe maaf lama hiatusnya ya. Hmm, untuk tahu jawabannya baca saja kelanjutanya yaa^^_

_**Kirei-chan: **__Terimakasih sudah review^^_

_**Dci: **__Sudah di update nih^^ terimakasih sudah review!_

_**KK LOVERS: **__Hihi maaf yaa, memang ada alasan tertentu untuk hiatus jadi mohon maaf^^ sudah update nih, dan panjang sepertinya^^ terimakasih sudah review!_

_**Grace: **__maaf updatenya lama ya, baru di update nih^^ terimakasih sudah review^^_

_**Riri Itha Ithy: **__wah maaf hiatusnya lama ya^^ sudah di update nih, terimakasih sudah review^^_

_**CryssC: **__Heey Lynsmee^^, terlalu cepat ya? Waah semoga chapter yang ini tidak ya? Maaf mungkin hiatusnya memang lama hihi, terimakasih sudah review!_

_**Ayu.p: **__ada alasannya ya hiatusnya hehe. Baca kelanjutannya ya^^ Terimakasih sudah review!_

_**Humairah:**__ maaf lama updatenya ya^^, terimakasih sudah review!_

_**Ecie: **__wah benarkah? Terimakasih banyak^^ Terimakasih juga sudah review^^_

_**Sarybismaniac: **__baru di update nih^^ terimaksih sudah review^^_

_**Yui: **__apa ya? baca kelanjutannya ya^^ terimakasih sudah review!_

_**Ao-chan KAZURIN: **__wahh kalau begitu baca kelanjutannya ya^^ terimakasih sudah review^^_

_**tsania. eluntsa: **__sudah di update nih^^ ada apa ya? baca kelanjutannya yaa^^ terimakasih sudah review!_

_**Innha kujyo: **__sudah dilanjut nihh^^ maaf lama ya hehe. Terimakasih sudah review!_

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

**_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Ma Dernière volonté*~**

* * *

Hari baru untuk memulai sekolah sudah dimulai, seperti biasa aku membawa kameraku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke sekolah, aku keluar apartemenku dan menguncinya dahulu, dan saat itulah aku bisa mendengar suara tawa khas dan merdu itu di sampingku.

"Hihi, pagi Kazune-kun! Kemarin kau kemana? Tadinya aku akan mengantarkanmu makan malam, tapi karena kau sedang keluar jadi aku kembali lagi," ujar Himeka yang memang apartemennya berada di samping apartemenku.

"Ah, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, tidak ada hal **penting**," jawabku dengan menekankan kata 'penting' dalam nada bicaraku. Himeka sendiri yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kebingungan, namun kami menghiraukan hal itu dan melanjutkan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Pagi-pagi begini cuaca sudah tidak bersahabat, angin musim dingin menerpa kami di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Gumpalan awan mendung bersarang di atas kami. Orang-orang disekitarku mulai berjalan cepat karena takut bila hujan datang mengguyur. Tentu saja bila itu terjadi akan merepotkan banyak orang.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama aku dan Himeka sudah sampai di sekolah dan disambut dengan sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman yang berpapasan dengan kami.

"Pagi Himeka-chan! Kazune-kun!" dan salah satunya sapaan dari teman dekat Himeka, Miyon. Ia terlihat berlari kecil menuju kami dengan membawa sebuah majalah di tangannya.

"Pagi," jawabku dengan dingin, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Himeka, "Pagi Miyon-chan! Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik? Sepertinya wajahmu mengatakan iya, haha," Himeka tertawa geli menggoda temannya itu. Aku hanya diam menunggu mereka selesai bicara. Lebih tepatnya, mencoba menunggu.

"Benar sekali! Majalah ini baru kubeli kemarin! Kau tahu apa yang istimewa dari majalah ini?!" tanya Miyon dengan mata bebinar-binar. Himeka pun terkena virusnya dan kini matanya bebinar-binar dengan bintang bertebaran.

'_Ugh.. Biasakah aku pergi sekarang?'_ batinku. Sesaat aku akan mengatakan pada Himeka bahwa aku akan pergi duluan, mereka memotongku kembali.

"Ada berita baru tentang Hanazono Karin! Katanya—"

"**Ehem**, Himeka. Aku pergi ke kelas duluan," dengan segera aku pergi menjauh dari mereka setelah berpamitan, meninggalkan mereka yang menatapku dengan bingung.

Sampai di depan kelas, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku dengan tajam dari arah kelas, dan itu membuatku diam sementara di depan. Sudah bisa kutebak siapa yang mempunyai tatapan seperti itu, tidak lain lagi..

"Kujyo-kun!" suara itu mendenging ditelingaku. Setelah mendengarnya, dengan segera aku membalikkan tubuhku, tetapi tepat saat itu juga aku tertarik oleh seseorang dari belakangku sampai aku terjatuh.

**Brugh!**

Aku meringis akibat benturan dengan lantai yang dingin itu, begitu juga dengan seseorang di sampingku yang mengakibatkan ini semua.

"Hey hey hey! Selamat pagi Kujyo-kun~! Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi! Karena kau sudah ada disini, sekarang waktunya untuk pergi!" seru Karin bersemangat dan kini ia menarik tanganku berdiri. Karena kesal dengan perlakukannya, aku melepas tanganku paksa dari tangannya.

**Bets!**

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

Dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajam ke arahnya, cukup membuatnya terkejut dan diam. Ia terlihat sedih setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Aku masuk ke dalam kelas lalu menyimpan tasku, tidak lupa aku kembali lagi ke luar kelas menemui Karin yang masih terlihat sedikit bersalah. Ia menatapku berbeda, tetapi ia masih menampakkan senyuman khasnya, seperti mengatakan, _maafkan aku_. Aku hanya diam menatapnya, ia pun terdiam semakin merasa bersalah karena aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Lama kami hanya saling diam, akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Hah.. yasudah, kau mau kemana?" helaan nafas kembali dihembuskan olehku mengingat bahwa ini adalah syarat aku mendapatkan kamera SLR itu. Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku itu, Karin tersenyum ceria kembali dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya, akhirnya aku hanya menuruti yang ia katakan.

.

Aku mengikutinya menuju arah aula sekolah. Pertama aku terheran-heran, mengapa ia membawaku ke aula sekolah? Sudah lagi, di sepanjang jalan menuju aula, aku bisa melihat papan pengumuman bahwa murid dilarang masuk aula untuk sementara ini. Aku berjalan terus mengikutinya sampai kami masuk ke dalam aula.

"W-waa?" celotehku tanpa sengaja seraya memasuki aula.

Di dalam aku bisa melihat dekorasi-dekorasi yang belum selesai, atau lebih tepatnya baru saja dimulai. Kupandang aula ini dari ujung ke ujung, penuh dengan bahan dekorasi untuk dipasangkan, itu pun belum semua, aku masih melihat barang yang berdatangan masuk ke aula ini.

Tetapi, sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini, aku sudah mempuyai pemikiran bahwa aula ini pasti dapat disewakan untuk acara-acara, karena memang aula sekolah ini sangatlah luas, bahkan aula ini pun berbeda gedung dengan bangunan sekolah.

"Hey, sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami. Karin yang berjalan di depanku melirikku sebentar lalu berhenti menghadapku dengan memampangkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"**Ke hatiku~**"

O_o

Dengan geremat aku menatapnya membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kau!" belum aku selesai berbicara ia sudah lari seraya berteriak, "Kyaa! Maafkan aku Kujyo-kun~!"

.

.

* * *

Kini aku bertemu kembali dengan manajer Karin yang kuingat namanya adalah Michi Nishikiori. Tidak lupa dengan partner Karin, Jin Kuga berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau datang juga. Bagaimana kabarmu Kujyo-kun?" sapa Michi kepadaku. Aku hanya menatapnya biasa dan menjawabnya singkat.

"Baik. Lalu ada perlu apa aku disini?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_. Begitu aku bertanya, mereka saling memandang, kemudian setelah itu mereka tertawa kecil. Aku disini hanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah mereka. _'Apa ada yang lucu?'_

"Begini, kami akan mengadakan acara penting minggu ini di aula. Acara itu hanya dapat dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang diundang saja. Acara ini juga tidak akan terbuka kepada _infotainment_. Tetapi kami juga butuh seksi dokumentasi," setelah mendengar penjelasanya, aku sudah mulai bisa mengerti arah pembicaraannya itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan penjelasannya tadi.

"Karena kupikir yang cocok untuk menjadi seksi dokumentasi itu adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya dan ahli dalam hal seperti itu, maka—"

"Kau mau aku menjadi seksi dokumentasi? Begitu?" aku memotongnya dengan segera. Michi pun tersenyum sumringah, begitu pula dengan Karin yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Ya benar. Kami meminta bantuanmu demi kesuksesan acara ini, bagaimana? Kau bersedia?" tanya Michi padaku memastikan.

Sejenak aku berpikir. Bila aku bersedia, aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk mengurus hal-hal yang dibutuhkan, sudah lagi aku butuh bantuan orang lain, dan itu sangat merepotkan. Bila tidak, aku bisa bersantai-santai.

"Hmm, aku tidak ikut," jawabku singkat membuat mereka tercengang.

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja?!" pekik Jin yang kini memasang raut kesal padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya balik dengan dingin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimat lagi.

"Yah, Kujyo-kun, benar kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Karin sedikit memelas. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas kemudian mendengarkan Michi berbicara kembali.

"Baiklah bila kau tidak ingin menjadi seksi dokumentasi, tetapi bagaimana bila kau hanya menjadi bagian dari seksi dokumentasi? Kau tidak akan mengatur orang-orang, tetapi kau hanya butuh mendokumentasikan acara itu, itu pun semaumu, apapun yang ada di acara itu yang menurutmu menarik, kau boleh mendokumentasikannya," tawar Michi membuatku berpikir kembali.

Batinku mulai berperang, antara mau dan tidak mau. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini tawarannya membuatku tergerak. Ia berkata bahwa aku hanya mendokumentasikan semauku saja, berarti aku bisa bersantai-santai sembari menyalurkan hobiku di acara itu. Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus.

"Ah baiklah, untuk yang itu aku bersedia," jawabku kembali. Bola mata emerald milik Karin dengan seketika membulat besar.

"Yes! Kujyo-kun yang terbaik!" seru Karin sembari melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Jin berusaha menenangkan Karin yang terlalu bersemangat itu, tetapi Karin malah menarik tangan Jin dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Sedangkan Michi tersenyum padaku dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya ke tempat agak jauh dari Jin dan Karin.

"Hey, kemari, ada yang perlu aku katakan," ucapnya sembari berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Aku pun mengikutinya dan berhenti menghadap pada sang manajer Karin itu.

Sejenak ia terdiam dahulu, aku menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas dahulu barulah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang tertahan.

"Di acara nanti, aku ingin kau memfokuskan terhadap Karin, bagian lain biarkan saja seksi dokumentasi lain yang mengurusnya. Aku menyerahkannya padamu Kujyo-kun," ujarnya dengan berbisik dan menepuk pundakku pelan, lantas ia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berpikir.

'_Kenapa harus fokus terhadap dia saja? Bukannya tadi ia bilang semauku saja?' _pikirku sedikit sebal karena aku memang tidak pernah senang memfoto atau video seseorang, apalagi Karin Hanazono.

.

.

* * *

Sekolah memulai pelajaran pertama, kelasku berhamburan keluar kelas karena kali ini pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Murid putri dan putra menuju ruang ganti yang terpisah, setelah selesai, dengan bersemangat murid-murid berlarian ke lapangan, berbeda dengan kelas lain yang biasanya menghadapi pelajaran olahraga dengan malas-malasan, tetapi kelasku malah sebaliknya.

"_Sensei! _Olahraga sekarang materinya apa?!" seru teman-teman kelasku pada pemuda tinggi dan bisa dikatakan tampan untuk seorang guru. _Sensei _ini hanya mengajar di kelasku, maka dari itu kelasku selalu bersemangat bila pelajaran olahraga.

"Baiklah tenang dulu anak-anak. Sekarang kalian bisa melihat bola apa yang sedang aku bawa ini?" tanya _Sensei_ muda itu pada kami. Aku sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan bola yang sedang ia pegang erat-erat. Baru saja pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, murid-murid segera menjawabnya dengan lantang.

"Bola basket! Yee!" lantas _Sensei_ mulai menerangkan permainan bola basket tersebut, yang sebenarnya sudah sering diajarkan di SMP bahkan SD pun sudah.

Setelah selesai menerangkan cara bermainnya, _Sensei_ membagi kelompok bermain, karena kelasku jumlah muridnya 20 , pas sekali untuk dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok bermain. Pembagian kelompok pun berdasarkan absen nama, tetapi murid putra dan putri di campur, karena jumlah putri lebih sedikit dari pada putra.

"Baiklah yang menjadi kelompok pertama adalah...—"

Nama demi nama dipanggil oleh _Sensei, _sampai akhirnya selesai semua. Aku pun termasuk ke dalam kelompok dua yang akan bertanding dengan kelompok pertama. Anggota kelompokku yang lain adalah Sakurai Yuuki, Takaaki Rei, Kujyo Himeka, dan yang terakhir adalah Hanazono Karin.

"Wah~ Berutung sekali aku bisa bersama Karin-chan!" seru Himeka memeluk Karin gemas. Karin sendiri sama senangnya dengan Himeka. Aku hanya bisa mendecak lalu mengalihkan perhatianku pada Yuuki dan Rei. Kelompokku termasuk yang paling beruntung, karena Yuuki dan Rei adalah anggota klub basket, dahulu aku pun menjadi anggota klub basket saat SMP, saat itu aku ditunjuk menjadi ketua klub putra basket, tetapi karena saat ini aku lebih menyukai fotografi, aku pun tidak mengikuti klub basket lagi.

"Yang menjadi ketua di kelompok kita adalah Kujyo-kun!" ujar Yuuki dan mereka pun setuju bahwa aku yang menjadi ketua. Aku sih biasa saja menanggapinya, karena aku tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi bila harus berdebat dengan mereka.

"Ya terserah kalian saja. Daripada kita berdebat disini, lebih baik kita masuk ke lapangan," seraya menaikkan lengan baju aku menggiring kelompokku masuk ke lapangan basket.

Lawan kami sudah mulai menyusun rencana, aku pun dengan segera memposisikan timku di tempatnya masing-masing. Kami mendiskusikan posisi untuk Himeka dan Karin. Setelah itu baru kami menyusun rencana.

.

**Priit!**

Permainan dimulai dengan jambul. Bola di lempar ke atas oleh _Sensei_ dan..

**Pak!**

Bola dengan sigap kurebut dari lawan dan mendribblenya memasuki wilayah musuh. Hadangan dari depanku mulai bermunculan. Karena terdesak aku pun mencari teman yang kosong dan akhirnya aku melihat Karin yang bebas dari musuh. Dengan segera aku melempar bolanya terhadap Karin.

"Kujyo-kun!" **hap**. Bola ditangkap Karin dengan indah. Ia pun segera menggiring bolanya mendekati ring dan siap untuk memasukkan bola itu, lawan pun masih sibuk berlarian ke wilayahnya yang kini sudah dimasuki Karin. Terdengar kelompokku menyeru pada Karin.

"_Shoot! Shoot!" _seru mereka membuat Karin panik. Aku khawatir bila ia panik, bola tidak akan masuk dengan benar. Maka aku berusaha mendekatinya kalau-kalau terjadi kegagalan, aku bisa langsung menopangnya dengan memasukkan bola itu olehku.

"Ayo masuk!" seru Karin sembari melempar bola menuju ring dan..

**Duk!**

Benar sekali, bolanya meleset. Keluhan teman-teman di pinggir lapangan terdengar kecewa. Tetapi untung saja aku sudah berada di bawa ring, maka aku langsung melompat dan memasukkan bola itu dengan satu tangan.

**Blush!**

"Point untuk kelompok Kujyo-kun!"

"Kyaaa~! Kujyo-kun Keren!" "Wuhuu! Kau keren Kujyo-kun!" "Hebat! Dia bisa _slamdunk_!" "Kujyo-kun~!" "Keren sekali yang tadi itu!"

Seperti itulah jeritan-jeritan murid yang menonton di samping lapangan. Yuuki, Rei, Himeka, dan Karin menghampiriku dan mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti mereka yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Untung ada kau Kujyo-kun!" seru Yuuki. Dilanjut oleh Himeka dan Karin, "Kazune-kun memang hebat!" dan Karin sendiri dengan tertawa kecil meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memasukkan bola dengan benar.

"Ya ya, sekarang kita mulai saja lagi permainan ini," ujarku kemudian kami kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

Belum satu menit berlalu, kini lawan memperkuat pertahanan mereka dan kami dibuat agak sibuk dengan permainan mereka, meskipun mereka belum berhasil membobol angka di ring kami.

"Jaga belakang Takaaki-kun!" perintahku padanya dan untung saja Rei berhasil menghadang mereka. Bola dibawa oleh Rei menuju ring lawan, kemudian dioper pada Karin yang bebas dari lawan.

Ia mendribble bolanya sebentar lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengoper bolanya pada orang yang salah, ia mengoper pada lawan. _'Gawat!' _pikirku sembari terus mencari cara untuk merebut bola itu. Lawan pun merasa beruntung karena operan Karin. Kesal mulai muncul pada batinku, namun aku membiarkannya karena mungkin ia keliru dengan pemain kelompok kami.

Permainan masih berlanjut, Karin yang selalu mendapat bola karena jarang dijaga lawan melakukan pelanggaran dan salah mengoper barulang-ulang. Kesabaranku mulai teruji karenanya. Sudah aku peringatkan agar ia tidak melakukannya lagi, tetapi semakin lama semakin banyak kesalahan yang Karin lakukan. Kini, ia dihadang oleh lawan, dan aku melihat Himeka yang sedang kosong di dekatnya.

"Oper pada Himeka!" perintahku pada Karin yang sudah terlihat kelelahan meskipun permainan belum lama dimulai.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin mengoper pada Himeka dan sayang sekali ia mengoper terlalu jauh dari Himeka, akhirnya bola itu jatuh ke tangan lawan.

"Agh sial!" aku berlari berusaha merebut bola itu dari tangan lawan. Namun hasilnya nihil, karena ia sudah sangat dekat dengan ring kami. Dan akhirnya..

**Blush!**

"Point untuk kelompok Moku-kun!"

Mereka berhasil membobol ring kami dan karena itu kami hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hah, tidak apa-apa, kita harus semangat!" ujar Himeka memberi semangat pada Karin yang kini terlihat bersalah karena sejak tadi ia bermain tidak benar. Aku menghampirinya dan memberinya nasihat atau arahan.

"Ingat teman sekelompokmu, jangan mengoper pada lawan," ujarku dingin dan sedikit ketus. Karin terdiam dan menunduk merenungi kesalahannya, sedangkan Himeka ia terlihat kesal saat aku mengatai Karin seperti.

"Kazune-kun! Jangan salahkan Karin-chan! Kasihan kan temanku ini sedari tadi dimarahi olehmu!" seru Himeka sembari merangkul Karin yang kini meminta maaf padaku.

"T-Tidak Himeka-chan, a-aku memang salah. Aku p-pantas dimarahi olehnya, hehe," ujarnya menjelaskan pada Himeka sembari mengatur nafasnya lelah. Aku mendengus kesal lantas kembali ke posisiku semula.

Permainan dimulai dari pihak kami karena lawan sudah membobol ring kami. Aku mendribble bola dan menyuruh kelompokku menyerang ke wilayah musuh. Dengan cepat mereka berlari mencari tempat kosong dan berusaha mengindar dari lawan. Aku melihat Karin yang terdekat denganku, lalu aku mengoper padanya.

"Masukkan!" seruku padanya.

Bola sudah berada di tangannya, tetapi sesaat ia berlari mendekati ring, bola itu digiringnya dengan lemas, pandangannya pun terlihat kemana saja, tentu hal itu membuat lawan dengan mudah mengambil bolanya.

**Pak!**

Bola direbut kembali oleh lawan dan mereka memasukkan bola ke ring kami. _'Sial,' _batinku kesal. Point lawan semakin bertambah, karena itu aku mengganti posisi Karin di belakang agar tidak melakukan banyak kesalahan. Akhirnya kelompokku bisa menyerang kembali dengan perpindahan posisi Karin yang memang begitu banyak hasilnya.

Permainan baru setengah jalan, aku dan yang lain pun masih terlihat semangat tanpa keringat letih sekali pun karena memang permainan ini tidak begitu melelahkan. Namun saat aku melihat Karin, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, wajahnya sangat mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kehabisan stamina.

"Karin-chan, apa kau masih bisa bermain? Sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan," ujar Himeka khawatir. Sesaat kami terdiam setelah lawan membobol ring kami lagi. Yuuki dan Rei pun ikut mengkhawatirkan Karin.

"Hanazono-san, mugkin kita bisa istirahat sebentar, kau sudah terlihat kelalahan," ujar Yuuki pada Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali membantah semua perkataan mereka.

"Tidak aku masih bisa main. Ayo! Kujyo-kun! Aku masih bisa main!" serunya sembari mengepalkan tangannya menandakan ia bersemangat. Tetapi karena aku bisa melihat keadaannya yang memang kelelahan dan posisinya di kelompok pun tidak terlalu penting. Tanpa sengaja aku melontarkan kalimat itu.

"**Keluar saja dari permainan ini," **

**Degh degh...**

Tiba-tiba saja kelompokku terperanjat dengan kalimat itu. Aku sendiri pun terkejut karena sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu terus terang. Aku langsung saja melihat ekspresi Karin setelah itu. Ia hanya diam menatapku terkejut juga. Agh, aku merasa bersalah sekali, sudah lagi temanku yang lain pun mendengar kalimat tadi.

"A-Aku masih ingin bermain sampai selesai! Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap berusaha!" seru Karin sedikit kesal karena kalimatku tadi.

"E-emh, baiklah."

Permainan berlanjut. Lawan semakin gesit mempermainkan bola, aku harus mengejar kesana kemari untuk merebutnya. Begitu pula dengan kelompokku yang lain.

Saat ini lawan dihadang oleh Karin, namun Karin dilewati dengan mudah olehnya dan mengakibatkan Karin harus mengejarnya dari belakang. Aku yang berada di belakang Karin dapat menyusulnya mengejar lawan. Entah mengapa aku melihat perbedaan Himeka dan Karin saat mereka lari, memang Karin lebih lama mengejar lawan dari Himeka.

Sesaat aku melewati Karin, aku bisa mendengarnya mengatur nafas yang berat dan wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Aku jadi mempunyai pikiran khawatir padanya karena keadaannya yang ternyata memang kelelahan.

**Duk! Blush!**

**Priit!**

Bunyi peluit melengking ditelinga kami menandakan permainan telah selesai. Aku pun terdiam di samping Karin yang masih mengatur nafasnya berat.

"Yahh, kita kalah," ujar Yuuki, Rei, dan Himeka yang menghampiri kami disini.

"A-Aku minta maaf, pasti gara-gara aku berada di kelompok kalian, k-kelompok ini jadi kalah," bisik Karin sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja pandangan Yuuki, Rei, dan Himeka tertuju padaku dengan tajam. _Oh no.._

"A-apa?" tanyaku pada mereka, meskipun aku tahu mereka menyalahkanku karena aku membuat Karin merasa bersalah seperti itu.

Himeka merangkul Karin dan menghiburnya. Sedangkan Yuuki dan Rei menghampiriku dengan wajah suramnya.

"Kujyo-kun, apa kau tidak terlalu kasar pada Hanazono-san? Lihat, ia menjadi merasa bersalah seperti itu," ujar Yuuki dilanjutkan dengan tatapan dingin Rei.

"I-Iya, baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya, tenang saja," jawabku sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Setelah itu aku menghampiri Karin dan Himeka. Himeka yang sudah menyadarai kehadiranku menatapku dengan tajam dan mengisyaratkanku untuk meminta maaf pada Karin. Aku hanya menatapnya iba dan sesaat aku akan meminta maaf padanya..

* * *

.

"**Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja Karin batuk-batuk sampai ia berlutut ke bawah. Himeka pun ikut berlutut karena terkejut dengannya. Tetapi batuknya langsung berhenti sesaat ia terdiam di bawah. Himeka mengkhawatirkannya dan bertanya-tanya pada Karin. Aku pun dengan reflek berlutut melihat keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Karin-chan? Kau pasti sangat kelelahan ya sampai batuk seperti itu? Hahh, aku juga pernah seperti itu, benar kan Kazune-kun?" tanya Himeka padaku menceritakan pengalamannya itu. Aku hanya mengangguk pertanda iya. Sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum pasi pada Himeka dan mengangguk setuju pada perkataan Himeka tadi.

'_Hah, kupikir dia kenapa, ternyata karena kelalahan,' _pikirku sedikit lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Lantas kami berdiri kembali dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Saat itu aku mengambil kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya, meskipun agak malu karena hal itu.

"A-anu. Itu. A-aku minta maaf tadi dengan perkataanku, aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya," ujarku berbisik pada Karin. Himeka yang berada di sebelah Karin bisa mendengarku meminta maaf pada Karin, dan itu membuatnya tertawa geli. Sedangkan Karin hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari sakunya. Sejenak aku berpikir, untuk apa ia mengeluarkan _handphone_?

"Hihi, k-kau itu lucu s-sekali Kujyo-kun~," ujar Karin dengan tersendat-sendat saat ia berbicara. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahku yang kini merah padam.

.

Tetapi setelah Karin mengatakan hal itu, aku kembali melihat ekspresi Karin yang berubah drastis.

**Tak!**

_Handphone_ di tangannya begitu saja terjatuh. Aku dan Himeka yang berada di sampingnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian kami pada Karin.

'_Eh? Ada apa dengannya?' _pikirku terkejutkan juga olehnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja terkejutkan oleh sesuatu, sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarnya menahan nafas. Mata emaraldnya membulat besar menatap tangannya yang kini bergetar hebat. Himeka bertanya-tanya pada Karin, tetapi ia tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Karin-chan? Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menjatuhkan _handphone_mu?" tanya Himeka seraya mengambilkan _handphone_ milik Karin yang terjatuh itu. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat pucat, air peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya bergantian.

Baru saja aku akan bertanya ia, sudah berjalan cepat menuju _Sensei_ dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, sepertinya ia pamit pada _Sensei_ karena ia membungkuk dahulu sebelum ia pergi menuju gedung sekolah.

"Karin-chan?!" Himeka memanggilnya berkali-kali tetapi Karin tidak sedikit pun meliriknya. Sejenak aku memperhatikan Karin yang kini semakin jauh dari tempatku berada, lalu beralih pada Himeka yang kini juga menatapku dengan heran.

"..."

"Ayo."

Tidak lama kami berdiam tidak jelas, Himeka menarikku menuju arah Karin tadi pergi.

.

.

Kami mengejarnya dan akhirnya mendapatkan Karin bersama seseorang di depan kelas kami. Lantas, karena takut ketahuan, aku dan Himeka mengendap-endap dan mencuri-curi pandang. Setelah kulihat baik-baik, ternyata aku mengenal orang yang bersama Karin, ya benar, dia adalah Michi, manajernya.

"— Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan meminta ijin pada sekolah untukmu dan Jin-kun."

Karin hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas masuk ke kelas dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Michi yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Karin segera pergi menuju kelas Jin yang berada tidak jauh dari kelasku.

"Hmm, bila kutebak, sepertinya Karin-chan melupakan janjinya dengan manajernya itu, mungkin ia baru ingat pada saat ia membuka _handphonenya _tadi. Betul tidak?" tanyanya meminta pendapatku juga. Aku hanya diam lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo Himeka-chan, kita kembali ke lapangan," ujarku sembari berjalan kembali menuju lapangan. Tetapi Himeka menarikku lagi.

"Tunggu! Aku belum mengembalikkan _handphone_ Karin-chan!" pekiknya membuatku terkejut. Aku kira ada apa ia menarikku lagi, ternyata hanya karena itu.

"Yasudah, aku kembali duluan, kau saja yang mengembalikannya."

Tanpa meliriknya lagi aku segera pergi menuju lapangan. Sebelumnya terdengar Himeka yang mendengus kesal padaku, tetapi akhirnya ia pergi ke tempat Karin dan mengembalikan _handphone_nya.

**.**

Pelajaran olahraga selesai dan sesaat aku kembali ke kelas, aku bisa melihat murid putri kelasku yang berkurang. Ya benar, Karin tidak ada di kelas. Tetapi yang membuatku heran, tasnya dan barang-barangnya masih ada di bangkunya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan bangkuku.

"Tidak biasanya bangku Hanazono-san berantakan seperti itu. Sudah lagi dimana orangnya? Bukannya tadi ada?" tanya Yuuki sembari menghampiriku. Sejenak aku memperhatikan bangkunya dan ternyata memang benar, bangkunya berantakan. Buku-buku berserakkan, isi tempat pensilnya berhamburan di mejanya.

"Mana kutahu. Tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung," jawabku singkat. Kemudian Himeka tiba-tiba saja bersama temannya Miyon di belakangnya.

"Kazune-kun! Tadi aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan Karin-chan, jadi bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengembalikkannya? Aku mohon~" pinta Himeka dengan memelas, wajahnya yang manis itu pun bersemu merah. Dan itu membuatku tidak berdaya!

"Agh, baiklah, terserah kau saja Himeka-chan," ujarku sembari _memalingkan_ wajahku yang sedikit terpengaruh olehnya.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih Kazune-kun! Ini _handphone_ milik Karin-chan," ujarnya sembari meletakkan _handphone _Karin di atas mejaku.

Meresponnya aku hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya Himeka kembali ke bangkunya bersama Miyon yang mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara nyaring membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata sekolah sudah selesai dan murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku di meja, tetapi sejenak aku melihat pada bangku sebelahku. Bangku Karin begitu berantakan, lalu bagaimana dengan tasnya itu?

"Kazune-kun, sepertinya aku harus kerja kelompok dengan Miyon sampai sore, mungkin aku hanya bisa mengantarmu makan malam, tidak apa-apa?" Himeka memandangku iba. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati pulangnya," ujarku sedikit khawatir karena aku sudah merasa seperti kakaknya.

Himeka tertawa kecil lalu pergi bersama Miyon. Akhirnya aku tertinggal sendiri di kelas, bersama barang-barang Karin yang masih berdiam di bangku sebelahku. Kupikir, tidak ada salahnya bila aku membereskan dan membawa tasnya sembari mengembalikkan _handphonenya_ itu bukan?

"..."

Beberapa lama aku berpikir, akhirnya aku membereskan barang-barangnya dengan asal masuk, kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

Di depan sekolah aku masih bisa melihat Himeka bersama Miyon menuju arah kiri dan kini kakiku melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanandengan mereka, karena tujuanku adalah rumah Hanazono Karin.

Batinku terus terusik dengan suara-suara aneh, suara itu menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi ke rumah Karin, tetapi suara yang satu lagi menyuruhku untuk cepat pergi ke rumah Karin. Aku mendengus kesal dengan pikiranku yang sedang bingung memilih yang mana.

"Agh! Kenapa harus aku yang mengembalikan sih?!" keluhku sembari menghentakkan kakiku agak keras. Tetapi tetap saja kaki ini bergerak menuju rumah Karin meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Atau tidak?

Sudah cukup lama aku berjalan, kini jalan yang kutempuh sudah mendekati rumah Karin, bahkan atap rumahnya pun sudah terlihat dari tempatku berada sekarang, karena itu aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat, agar cepat sampai, dan juga cepat pulang.

Akhirnya kakiku berhenti di depan rumah berpagar coklat. Kubuka pagar itu kemudian masuk ke halamannya menuju pintu bercat putih bersih. Kutekan bel di samping pintu itu beberapa kali.

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, seseorang membukakan pintu untukku, tetapi yang membukakan pintu bukanlah sang pemilik rumah, namun ternyata sang manajer, Michi.

"Oh Kujyo-kun! Ada perlu apa sampai kau datang kemari?" tanya Michi sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang mulai turun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikkan tas dan _handphone_ milik Hanazono-san, bisakah kau memberikannya pada Hanazono-san?" ujarku sembari menyodorkan barang-barang yang ada di tanganku ini. Namun ia menatapku seakan ia segan mengambil barang milik Karin ini, ia pu sejenak melihat ke dalam rumah lalu kembali padaku dengan senyum yang kurang ikhlas.

"Uh, lebih baik kau saja yang langsung mengembalikannya pada Karin-chan, ayo masuk," Michi mempersilahkanku masuk dan aku pun menurutinya saja. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu yang sama pada saat aku ke rumah ini waktu itu. Michi menyuruhku untu menunggu sementara ia memanggil Karin yang ternyata berada di dapur, dapurnya itu masih bisa terlihat olehku dari ruang tamu, jadi aku bisa melihat mereka berbicara sebentar lalu Karin segera berlari menuju ruangan ini.

"Wah Kujyo-kun tumben sekali datang ke rumahku tanpa aku yang meminta! Hehe," serunya sembari menahan tawa. Aku hanya menatapnya malas dan mengalihkan pandanganku langsung pada barangnya yang kini kusodorkan padanya.

"Jangan kau kira aku senang datang ke rumahmu, aku diminta oleh Himeka untuk mengembalikan _handphone _dan barang-barangmu ini yang tertinggal,"ujarku menjelaskan. Lantas Karin pun hanya ber-oh ria lalu mengambil barang-barangnya dari tanganku.

"Hmm, terimakasih kalau begitu Kujyo-kun! Bagaimana kalau kau masuk sebentar? Sebagai balasan mengembalikan barang-barangku ini, segelas coklat hangat bisa?" tawarnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

Tidak ada salahnya aku meluangkan waktu di rumahnya, sudah lagi segelas coklat hangat lumayan juga bisa dinikmati saat ini. "Baiklah, kalau tidak merepotkan."

.

.

Karin kembali ke dapur untuk membuat coklat hangat sedangkan aku dan Michi kini berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Ternyata, Michi mengetahui banyak hal seputar fotografi, ya aku tidak terkejut karena pasti sebagai manajer artis harus mengetahui banyak hal tentang dunia yang mereka terjuni.

**Dugh!**

"..—_care about you! Just—.. to me! What—.."_

Percakapan bahasa inggris samar-samar terdengar dari arah dapur dan kuyakin itu adalah suara Jin dengan nada kesal. Michi dan aku yang mendengarnya pun segera mengalihkan pandangan kami pada mereka di dapur yang masih bisa terlihat.

"_Don't you— is here?! Let me tell—.. Please, I just want—"_

Kali ini suara lembut dari Karin yang membalasnya, ia terlihat khawatir dan mencoba membuat Jin tenang. Aku disini hanya terdiam bersama Michi memperhatikan mereka, tidak lama suasana memanas, Michi segera menghampiri mereka dan berbicara sesuatu pada mereka.

Was wes wos was wes wos. Apalah itu aku pun tidak tau karena mereka berbisik-bisik. Aku menunggu Karin kembali dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas di tanganya.

"Maaf ya lama menunggu, tadi ada sedikit masalah hehe," dengan santainya ia tertawa meskipun aku tahu ia sudah diceramahi oleh dua partnernya itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk meresponya lalu mengambil cangkir itu untuk mencobanya. Satu tegukan coklat hangat langsung membuatku merasa hangat juga. Rasa manis dan coklatnya sangatlah pas. Mungkin ia sudah biasa kali ya membuatnya?

Sesaat aku menikmati coklat hangat itu, Jin dan Michi masuk ke ruangan ini dan keheningan pun terjadi. Lumayan lama, mereka— Jin dan Karin bertatap-tatapan dalam diam, suasana semakin memanas sampai Jin mengucapkan kalimat yang kupikir itu sangat berpengaruh pada Karin dan Michi.

"**Heh, **_**do what you want, I don't care anymore.**_**"**

**O_o**

'_Huh?'__  
_

Ia berjalan keluar dari rumah ini dan membanting keras pintu rumah ini. Aku yang tidak tahu masalahnya pun terkejut dengan kalimatnya yang seakan ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Karin dan Michi kembali. Tentu saja yang lebih terkejut daripada aku adalah gadis yang kini bola matanya terbelalak menatap kosong lantai di depannya, dan juga Michi yang kini ia terlihat sangat marah kepada artisnya itu.

"Agh! Jin! Kau keras kepala!" Michi berlari keluar dan mengejar Jin yang mungkin masih tidak jauh dari sini. Tetapi suara Karin yang terbata-bata menghentikannya.

"T-Tidak. Jangan Michi-kun. B-Biarkan ia pergi.. biarkan ia pergi.." Michi dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran menghampiri Karin yang kini masih berdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Aku disini semakin tidak enak karena sudah melihat kejadian yang mungkin tidak mereka inginkan aku ada pada saat ini. Lantas aku meniatkan diriku untuk segera pergi.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya aku datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Terimakasih untuk coklat hangatnya," ujarku sembari beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Karin dan Michi mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, Karin hanya tersenyum simpul meskipun aku tahu untuk tersenyum pun pasti susah di saat seperti ini. Akhirnya Michi yang mengantarkanku ke depan rumah.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ujarku sekali lagi. Tetapi Michi berkata bahwa ia tidak masalah dengan kedatanganku, malah ia bersyukur aku ada di sana saat itu, karena mungkin keadaan akan semakin menjadi-jadi bila aku tidak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Begitu melangkahkan kakiku tidak jauh dari Karin, aku melihat sosok Jin yang sedang bersandar pada dinding sembari menatap jalanan yang ia injak. Dengan biasa aku menghampirinya, atau lebih tepatnya berjalan pulang ke arah yang sama. Tepat di depannya aku berhenti dan menatap wajah sang artis yang terlihat sagat kebingungan, itu membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pfft, kalau kau berubah pikiran kau masih bisa kembali sekarang, apalagi partnermu itu terlihat sangat _shock_," sedikit menyindirnya tentu tidak akan apa-apa betul? Haha.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Kujyo-kun. Kau tidak mengerti," timpalnya padaku dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam. Tetapi itulah yang membuatku terkejut, sorot matanya terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam, sampai aku bisa merasakanya hanya dengan menatapnya sekali.

Kami terdiam, aku tidak menjawabnya dan ia pun tidak berbicara kembali. Akhirnya keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh suara dering _handphone_ dari arah Jin. Dengan segera ia melihat _handphone_ miliknya itu lalu menekan tombol hijau pada _handphone _tersebut. Sebuah senyuman ikhlas ia pasang di wajahnya.

"Hey. Ah benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda kan?—" dengan santainya ia pergi dan meninggalkanku disini terdiam, menatap puggungnya yang mulai hilang ditelan oleh keramaian di jalan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan diriku. Dengan segera aku kembali berjalan pulang menuju apartementku. Tidak lama berjalan dari tempatku tadi, perjalanan pulangku terheni kembali dengan bergetarnya _handphone_ku yang berada di saku celanaku. Sedikit terkejut, tetapi aku langsung melihat siapa yang menghubungiku. Kutatap layar _handphone_ku dan terpampang gambar surat yang belum terbuka. Aku baca surat itu dan ternyata pengirimnya adalah..

_From: Ka—_

**Dugh! **

"Hey perhatikan jalan!" tanpa sadar aku telah menabrak seseorang di depanku. Aku segera meminta maaf karena memang salahku tidak melihat jalan di depanku.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," orang itu mendengus kesal lalu pergi. Aku hanya menghela nafas meratapi nasib yang kujalani hari ini, melelahkan. Aku kembali menatap layar _handphone_ku tetapi kali ini aku berhenti dahulu. Lalu kembali menghela nafas yang lebih panjang.

'_Hahh.. karenanya aku jadi kena marah orang,  
awas saja nanti saat kubalas pesanmu,'_

.

.

.

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Review?~**_

* * *

**a/n: terimakasih yang sudah membaca^^! bila ada kesalahan mohon maaf, saran saran akan diterima seperti biasa^^ Terimakasih^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Akhirnya sampai pada chapter 5 ya?! Sebelumnya maafkan saya karena belum melanjutkan fic saya yang lain m(_ _)m, yang baru bisa update kali hanya fic ini, jadi mohon maaf m(_ _)m. Ah iyaa, terimakasih yang sudah me_review, _membaca fic ini, dan lain-lain! Saya senang bila anda membaca fic ini T^T, membaca pun sudah cukup bagi saya, di _review_ semakin senang malah, tetapi tidak memaksa^^ Saya hanya berbagi saja jadi~ yasudah lah. Ah dan satu lagi, di chapter ini banyak _skiptime_nya^^**

**_Balas review:_**

**_Desi: terimakasih sudah review^^ maaf baru update yaa, wahh aku terharu T^T terimakasih^^_**

**_Tsubaki C-chan: terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini dan reviewnya^^ wah kalau kesimpulan itu sepertinya masih misteri juga ya?^,^ soal tata bahasa menurut saya masih kurang sebenarnya T^T, masih banyak author-author yang lebih tertata rapi tata bahasanya dibandingkan dengan fic ini hehe. Tapi terimakasih saya senang^^. Pertanyaan itu ditunda dulu sepertinya ya? mari bermain tebak menebak^^_**

**_Crystalisys: terimaksih sudah review^^ maaf baru update ya, semoga chapter berikut bisa disukai^^_**

**_Rakai MD: wah maaf baru bisa update sekarang ya, semoga chapter berikut bisa membalas senggang waktu menunggu fic ini update^^ terimakasih sudah review^^_**

**_Onpu-chan: sudah di update ya^^ tapi tidak bisa seperti kilat sepertinya hehe. Terimakasih sudah review^^_**

**_Yui: terimakasih sudah review^^ maaf ya baru update^^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut^^_**

**_Ayu. P: terimakasih sudah review^^ pertanyaannya ditunda dulu ya sepertinya? Hehe maaf baru update^^_**

**_Riri Itha Ithy: senangnya fic ini dikangenin^^ hhaha,terimakasih sudah review ya^^ semoga chapter berikut disukai!_**

**_KK LOVERS: terimakasih sudah review^^ scene basketnya menurut saya juga kurang ngena ya, jadi mohon maaf alurnya jadi lambat T^T. Semoga chapter berikut alurnya lebih jelas^^_**

**_Rukmawati-chan: salam kenal juga^^ terimakasih reviewnya ya^^ masih banyak fic fic yang lebih bagus dari fic ini, tapi terimakasih lagi^^_**

**_Guest: Hmm Karin kenapa ya? pertanyaan itu adalah misteri^^ mungkin jawabannya akan ada di chapter berikut-berikutnyaa^^ jadi yaa terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini^^_**

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

**_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Ma Dernière volonté*~**

* * *

**'_Hahh.. karenanya aku jadi kena marah orang,  
awas saja nanti saat kubalas pesanmu,'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulihat nama pengirim pesan yang sudah menggangguku itu dan kubaca isi pesannya dengan seksama.

_To: Nii-san  
From: Kazusa_

_Kakak! Aku punya kabar gembira! Aku akan pulang dengan Suzune-chan malam ini! Tetapi ayah dan ibu masih banyak pekerjaan disini, jadi hanya kami yang bisa pulang^^_

Selesai membacanya entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini, senang? Marah gara-gara menggangguku? Atau sedih? ..

Ya lebih baik aku memilih senang, karena aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua. Mereka sudah sangat lama bersama orangtuaku di luar negeri, meski begitu kami sering berkomunikasi lewat telfon maupun pesan. Niatku yang awalnya akan memarahi seseorang tersebut, terhapuskan dengan sekejap.

Setelah membacanya, bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman. Dengan segera aku membalas pesan itu.

_To: Kazusa  
From: Kazune_

_Baguslah, aku ikut senang kau bisa pulang. Tapi mengapa disaat yang tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?_

Kemudian kutekan tombol hijau pada _handphone_ku itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Kupikir aku akan membalasnya lagi setelah sampai di apartement.

**(Skiptime)**

Sampai di depan apartement, aku membuka pintu di hadapanku itu dengan kunci yang kubawa, tetapi saat kucoba memutar kuncinya, pintu itu sudah tidak terkuci.

'_Eh? Kenapa tidak terkunci? Apa aku lupa mengucinya tadi pagi?' _pikiranku mulai terusik. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif bermunculan satu persatu. Takut-takut bila ada pencuri yang masuk, dengan was was aku segera membuka pintu itu, dan masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam.

Langkah demi langkah memasuki ruang utama apartement ini dibuat perlahan sekali olehku dan sampai aku menemukan sosok seseorang yang kini berdiri terkejut menatapku.

"O-oh?! Kazune-kun sudah pulang?!"

"E-Eh?...!"

Hah, kupikir yang masuk adalah pencuri, ternyata suara khas sepupuku itu membuatku khawatir.

"Himeka! Bukannya kau ada kerja kelompok di rumah Miyon-san tadi? Kau bilang sampai sore bukan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal karena sudah membuatku takut setengah mati. Himeka yang ditanya pun hanya tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaanku yang menurutku itu tidak lucu.

"Haha, maaf. Tadi Miyon-san lupa bahwa ia ada les hari ini, jadi ya aku pulang lebih cepat, dan maaf ya sudah masuk tanpa izin, hehe," senyum tulus terpampang di wajahnya dan itu tidak bisa kukelak lagi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas meredam emosiku dan memaafkannya.

"Hahh, baiklah. Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, kau membuatku khawatir," ujarku sembari menuju kamarku untuk berganti baju. Terdengar Himeka yang menjawab dengan seruan "Oke!". Dengan segera aku mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian santai dan setelah itu aku teringat bahwa tadi aku sedang menunggu pesan dari Kazusa.

Lantas aku mengambil _handphone_ku dan melihat apakah ada pesan darinya. Setelah kulihat ternyata ada dua pesan yang baru masuk. Kubaca kedua pesan itu yang ternyata dari Kazusa keduanya.

_To: Nii-san  
From: Kazusa_

_Sekolahku disini sedang libur panjang, Suzune-chan juga sama, jadi kami mempunyai waktu cukup lama utuk berlibur denganmu, Kak!^^ _

_Oh iya, kau tahu tidak kalau aku mempunyai teman dekat yang bersekolah di sekolah Kakak? Sepertinya aku belum cerita ya? Kalau begitu saat sampai aku akan menceritakanya ya!^^_

Selesai kubaca satu pesan darinya, kemudian aku membaca pesan selanjutnya.

_To: Nii-san  
From: Kazusa_

_Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi bersama Suzune^^ Kakak tidak perlu menjemputku di bandara, aku sudah tahu apartement tempatmu tinggal, jadi aku akan naik taksi saja^^ Tunggu kami ya Kak!_

Selesai membaca pesan kedua itu, aku kembali tersenyum. Setiap kali aku membaca pesan darinya, entah mengapa hatiku serasa hangat dan tentram. Mungkinkah aku sangat bahagia karena kedatangan mereka? Ya mungkin, karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka, keluargaku.

.

.

Himeka sudah kuberitahu tentang kedatangan Kazusa dan Suzune malam ini, jadi ia akan menunggu disini sampai mereka datang dan menyambut mereka nanti. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, sekitar satu jam lagi Kazusa dan Suzune akan datang. Himeka sudah menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk menyambut mereka, seperti kue kering coklat, buah-buahan, dan minuman yang sudah kubeli tadi sore.

"Hey-hey Kazune-kun, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Kazusa-chan dan Suzune-chan sekarang! Bagaimana ya penampilannya sekarang? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mereka pada saat mereka pergi saja ke luar negeri, itu pun sudah 5 tahun yang lalu!" seru Himeka dengan bersemangat.

"Ya lihat saja nanti, toh kau akan melihatnya beberapa saat lagi," ujarku sembari memindahkan siaran TV dengan remote yang kupegang saat ini. Kami menunggu mereka di ruang keluarga, dimana TV ditempatkan.

Kebetulan sekali sesaat aku memindahkan ke siaran TV lain, siaran itu sedang membicarakan tentang artis-artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Dengan cepat Himeka menyuruhku untuk tidak memindahkan siaran TV itu.

"Ah! Acara ini yang sedang kutunggu! Jangan dipindahkan dulu ya Kazune-kun! Aku mohon~" pintanya dengan memelas. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas lalu memberikan remote TV itu pada Himeka, memberikannya kebebasan untuk memindahkan siaran TV. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, karena sedari tadi aku pun tidak menemukan acara TV yang menarik untukku.

Acara itu acara seperti gosip panas yang sedang diberitakan saat ini, dan artis yang kini sedang diperbincangkan adalah..

"_Baiklah! Kita beralih pada artis muda Hanazono Karin yang kini entah mengapa tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia entertainment! Partnernya yang tampan ini terlihat sering bersamanya di sekolah ternama, tetapi ia tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan apapun mengenai sang gadis yang tidak bisa dihubungi oleh infotainment lainnya!"_

Terpampang jelas foto Karin dan Jin memakai seragam sekolahku di suatu tempat, mereka terlihat sedang berlari dari kejaran reporter-reporter. Aku teringat kembali dengan berita itu, sejak pertama aku mendengar berita di majalah yang Himeka dan Miyon berikan padaku saat itu, aku menjadi tertarik ingin mengetahui alasannya Karin berhenti.

"Kazune-kun, kau kan dekat dengan Karin-chan, apa ia pernah memberitahumu alasan ia berhenti muncul di TV? Mungkin ia pernah bercerita padamu atau apa gitu?" tanya Himeka dengan nada penasaran. Aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kupikir selama aku mengenalnya (baru sebentar) aku tidak pernah mendengar pembicaraan itu sama sekali dari Karin.

"Tidak tahu, lagi pula mereka tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu padaku," jawabku tidak peduli. Himeka menanggapi jawabanku dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal. Mungkin ia kira aku berbohong begitu?

"Jangan ber—"

Baru saja Himeka berbicara kembali, terdengar bel apartemenku berbunyi beberapa kali.

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Suara bel tersebut membuatku sedikit terperanjat dan dengan reflek aku menatap Himeka yang kini juga menatapku terkejut. Sepertinya pikiran kami sekarang sama, buktinya kami dengan segera melesat ke arah pintu apartemenku ini.

Tanpa melihat dahulu siapa yang datang, aku membuka pintu dengan cepat.

**Brak!**

"Kakak~!" seruan itu mendengung di telingaku begitu kencang. Tidak salah lagi, yang biasa membuatku telingaku mekar hanyalah mereka, adik-adik yang tidak tahu diri. Himeka menyapa mereka dan tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung menggendong Suzune yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Kyaa! Lucu sekali Suzune-chan!" sembari melompat-lompat kecil dan berputar-putar Himeka memangku Suzune. Aku pun ikut tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Himeka, kau bisa membuatnya pusing bila kau berputar terus menerus seperti itu," ujarku sedikit prihatin dengan Suzune yang wajahnya sudah pucat karena pusing. Himeka pun segera berhenti dan meminta maaf pada Suzune. Sedangkan Kazusa sibuk sendiri melihat Suzune yang terkapar seperti itu.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, Kazusa bersama Suzune terlihat sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kini mereka sudah bertambah tinggi, dan mereka terlihat lebih berwawasan, meskipun Suzune masih kecil. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menyapa mereka yang baru saja tiba.

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo masuk. Kami sudah menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk kalian berdua," ujarku sembari membantu Kazusa membawa koper-kopernya, Kazusa tersenyum geli, lantas dengan cepat mereka masuk ke dalam apartementku seperti anak kecil, memutari seluk beluk apartementku, dan terakhir mereka sampai di ruang tengah, dimana makanan ringan sudah menunggu mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**{Skip Time}**

**[Kazune POV] **

Sorot matahari pagi membangunkanku dan samar-samar kuperjelas pandanganku melihat sekitar. Pandanganku terpaku pada sosok seorang gadis dengan mata biru safir yang mulai jelas di hadapanku.

"..."

"Astaga, kakakku yang malasss, harus berapa kali aku membangunkanmu?! Kau sudah telat untuk pergi ke **SEKOLAH**!"

Ugh, suaranya menggema di kamarku. Aku terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-katanya yang masih belum jelas. Barulah setelah beberapa detik aku dapat mencernanya dengan baik.

"...? Gah! Jam berapa sekarang?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?!" aku terperanjat sesaat melihat dan mengetahui bahwa beberapa menit lagi jam masuk sekolah.

Dengan panik aku segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi sembari menghiraukan Kazusa yang mengomel padaku dengan kesal. Lantas setelah berpakaian dan mengemasi buku-buku, aku segera memburu menuju pintu keluar dengan pakaian yang masih belum rapi. Kazusa dan Suzune yang melihatku seperti hanya hanya bisa _sweatdropp_, dan satu hal lagi...

"KAKAK! Kau mau pergi ke sekolah atau _mabal_ sih?! Pakaianmu seperti anak berandal begitu! _Oh god, _ditinggal beberapa tahun membuatmu seperti ini?!" dengan nada yang sedikit mendramatisir Kazusa mengomel kembali. Kazusa yang kukenal memang sangat disiplin segera menghampiriku dan merapikan pakaianku dengan cepat dan hasilnya.. wow rapi sekali.

"A-aku tidak biasa seperti ini, aku tidak pernah terlambat! Dan aku bukan anak berandal!" tegasku membela diri. Tetapi Kazusa malah menatapku dengan sinis dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Sementara itu, tarikan kecil terasa pada tas yang kupegang. Saat kulirik ke kiri bawah, aku mendapatkan Suzune yang menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Ia memberiku sebungkus roti isi coklat yang paling ia sukai.

"Kakak belum sarapan, bukan? Ambil saja punyaku," senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya. Aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya begitu perhatian padaku, sudah lagi roti itu roti kesukaanya yang kemarin kubelikan utuknya.

Aku berniat untuk menolaknya, tetapi Suzune memotong kata-kataku kembali.

"Ambil saja, aku masih punya banyak, hehe," ujarnya tertawa kecil dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum merespon kata-katanya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi!" seruku sembari berlari keluar dan melambaikan tanganku pada mereka. Mereka membalasnya dengan senyuman pada wajah mereka, dan aku pun menjadi semangat untuk pergi sekolah hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**[Normal POV]**

Gerbang sekolah sudah hampir tertutup karena bel sekolah pun sudah hampir berbunyi. Tertinggal seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari menuju gerbang dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak lain lagi, pemuda itu adalah Kujyo Kazune yang terlambat bangun, dan kebetulan sekali gadis yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya itu adalah Karin Hanazono.

Sebenarnya Kazune sudah mengetahui yang di dibelakangnya adalah Karin, tetapi karena yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menuju gerbang sekolah, dia menghiraukan Karin yang berusaha menggapainya.

"Kujyo-kun!" panggilannya namanya terdengar sedikit menjauh. Sejenak Kazune melirik ke belakangnya dan melihat Karin yang bersusah payah berlari mengejarnya. Namun Kazune malah mempercepat larinya karena sebenarnya ia ingin menghindar dari gadis tersebut dan segera masuk kelas tanpa harus berbicara dahulu dengannya.

Tetapi.. nyatanya takdir berkata lain.

Sesaat Kazune tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai gerbang sekolah, ia mendengar jeritan Karin disusul suara benturan yang cukup keras.

"Kya!" **Brugh!**

Dengan reflek ia berhenti begitu mendengar benturan di belakangnya. Ia pikir Karin terjatuh di belakangnya dan ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhya melihat apa yang terjadi. Awalnya ia berniat akan menghampiri Karin yang terjatuh itu, namu setelah melihat kejadian aslinya...

"Hehehe, Kujyo-kun ternyata perhatian sekali ya pada perempuan? Beruntung sekali aku~"

Kazune melihat Karin yang dengan santainya berdiri sembari mengetuk-ngetukan ujung kakinya ke jalanan seperti anak kecil dan ia TIDAK terjatuh sama sekali. Kazune kemudian melihat pada tas Karin yang berada di jalan tidak jauh dari tempat Kazune berada, yang ternyata tas itulah yang menghasilkan suara benturan tadi.

Tatapannya sudah sangat-sangat tajam bagai silet dan kini terarahkan pada Karin yang meresponnya hanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Kau... Hanazono... KARIN! Agh! Kau memang—!"

**.**

**Teng Tong! Teng Tong! Teng Tong!**

**.**

Kata-katanya terputus oleh nyaring bel sekolah yang menandakan sekolah sudah dimulai. Mereka berdua terperanjat dan segera melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah yang sedari tadi diidam-idamkan oleh mereka.

"G-gerbangnya..." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Seorang penjaga sekolah kini sudah berdiri di depan gerbang yang tertutup rapat serapat-rapatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalana beberapa kali dan sepertinya yang ia pikirkan sekarang, _'Kapan sekolah ini tidak ada murid yang terlambat masuk sekolah?'_

Kembali pada Kazune dan Karin yang masih terdiam, Kazune berbalik kembali menatap Karin dengan tatapan semakin sinis. Sedangkan Karin Sedikit terkejut saat Kazune tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi terlambat kan!" pekiknya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut blondenya itu. Karin hanya dapat menertawakan tingkah laku Kazune yang ternyata dapat seperti anak kecil juga, kemudian ia mengambil tasnya yang tadi sengaja ia jatuhkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terlambat loh, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja~" jelasnya dengan alasan yang tidak logis. Mendengar penjelasannya itu, Kazune hanya dapat mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Karin di belakangnya.

"Hey tunggu aku!" seruan Karin memanggilnya pun ia hiraukan dan terus berjalan ke arah gerbang.

**.**

**.**

Untung saja mereka diperbolehkan masuk, itu pun karena pertolongan Karin membujuk penjaga sekolah yang tidak memperbolehkan mereka masuk. Sekarang Kazune dan Karin sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Dengan ragu Kazune mengetuk pelan pintu kelasnya, lantas tidak lama mereka menunggu akhirnya keluarlah seorang guru bahasa yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Kujyo-kun? Hanazono-san? Tidak biasanya kalian terlambat?" tanya guru bahasa itu pada mereka.

"Maafkan kami," hanya jawaban itulah yang dapat Kazune ucapkan, karena bila menjelaskan pun percuma, ia tidak akan didengarkan.

"Maafkan kami, guru," disusul Karin yang meminta maaf dari samping Kazune. Tetapi guru itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berwajah kecewa.

"Meskipun ini pertama kali untuk kalian terlambat, tetapi kalian harus menuruti aturan di sekolah ini. Sudah lagi kalian terlambat setengah pelajaran. Kalian harus berdiri di koridor selama satu pelajaran, barulah pada pelajaran selanjutnya kalian boleh masuk kelas, mengerti?" tanya guru muda itu memastikan. Kazune dan Karin semakin menunduk menyesal kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ia kembali ke dalam kelas dan meninggal mereka di koridor.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan berlari sekuat mereka tidak mendapat kesempatan. Alhasil, mereka harus berdiri di koridor dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, dan keheningan pun menyapa mereka. Baru beberapa menit berlalu, sepertinya Karin sudah teruji dengan keheningan tersebut, ia mulai memainkannya kakinya, dan menghentakkan ke lantai, membuat perhatian Kazune yang berada di sampingnya.

'_Ini semua karena dia! Kalau saja tadi aku tidak berhenti, mungkin aku tidak akan berdiri di koridor sekarang,' _batin Kazune berbicara sembali melirik Karin dari ujung matanya.

Sesaat ia membatin, Karin tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan dengan batuk-batuk pelan mencuri perhatian Kazune kembali.

"uhuk uhuk, ehm. Kujyo-kun," panggil Karin pelan. Kazune yang masih kesal dengan Karin terpaksa menatapnya dengan tatapan _apa-maumu?. _Tetapi dengan sedikit sinis. Karin terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Kazune sekarang, mungkin karena ia tidak biasa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hihi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, tenang saja. Kenapa hari ini kau terlambat, Kujyo-kun? Tidak biasanya untuk orang sepertimu," tanya Karin memulai pembicaraan. Sebelum Kazune menjawab, ia terdiam, lantas melirik Karin yang juga menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Aku punya alasan. Kau sendiri terlambat, kau pasti punya alasan juga, bukan?" jawabnya dingin, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan agar tidak melihat wajah Karin yang menurutnya selalu membuat ia kesal.

Tidak lama setelah Kazune menjawab, Karin pun menjawabnya balik. "Yap, aku punya alasan. Baaaaaanyak alasan, hehe," jawabnya dengan bersemangat. Kazune yang mendengar jawabannya itu pun terheran-heran, dalam pikir ia berbicara,

'_Kenapa ia begitu senang dengan alasan ia terlambat? Aneh..' _

Lantas pembicaraan pun ditutup oleh jawaban Karin tadi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, kata-kata itu terus mengiang di kepalaku seraya berdiri di koridor. Detik demi detik terasa lama sekali bagiku. Sudah lagi seseorang di sampingku ini sedari tadi tidak mau diam, maksudku ia selalu bergerak setiap menitnya, tetapi ia tidak bersuara. Contohnya seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan itu, ia sedang bersandar pada dinding dan melihat-lihat ke arah kelas sebelah, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

Lantas tidak lama dari itu, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari memainkan tangan dan jarinya. Kurasakan ia menatapku dalam diam, aku yang diperhatikannya pun tidak bisa mengelak dari pandangan itu, dan membalas tatapannya dengan sedikit sinis. Sesaat melihat raut wajahnya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mencibirnya, karena ia terlihat gelisah tentang sesuatu. Ia pun terdengar ragu-ragu saat akan berbicara padaku.

"K-Kujyo-kun, boleh tidak kalau aku.. duduk?" tanya Karin dengan polosnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang kupikir sedikit bodoh, aku menatapnya aneh.

"Kau tahu kan arti dari hukuman _'berdiri di koridor'_? Berarti kau **tidak boleh** duduk," jawabku menegaskan pada kata 'tidak boleh'.

Setelah kujawab ia terlihat kecewa dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas aku melihat sorot mata kosong pada dirinya. Tapi kubiarkan dia sendiri dengan pikirannya, karena sejak aku menjawab, ia langsung termenung. Aku pun yang tak tahu mengapa menjadi merasa bersalah padanya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dengan tenang, namun baru saja kukira Karin akan diam, nyatanya ia malah menjadi-jadi. Ia berjalan bolak-balik seperti orang kebingungan dan itu sangat mengusikku. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak tahu untuk apa. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali pada sampingku bersandar dan akhirnya ia **diam**.

Karena penasaran dengan tingkah lakunya, aku mencuri-curi pandang pada Karin yang berada di sebelahku itu. Dan yang membuatku terkejut lagi aku mendapatkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya mengalir pada lekukan wajahnya lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, aku mendengar Karin terkadang menahan batuknya beberapa kali. Terdengar jelas bila nafasnya berat di sampingku.

Saat itu juga tiba-tiba ia terduduk di lantai seperti menjatuhkan dirinya.

**Blugh!**

"H-Hey sudah kubilang kau tidak—"

"Hanya sebentar saja, aku mohon..." pintanya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa diam setelah melihat keadaannya. Seakan bagian diriku lainnya merasa khawatir pada Karin. Atau memang aku khawatir? Ah peduli..

Tidak mencapai satu menit, Karin kembali berdiri sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menyentuh dinding, perlahan ia menutup matanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, tetapi ia terlihat lebih baik setelah duduk di bawah tadi. Lantas ia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Kujyo-kun, mengapa kau menjadi fotografer?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sebelum menjawab aku berpikir dahulu, selama ini aku menjadi fotografer karena memang kemauanku.

"Alasannya? Hm, itu karena aku menyukai fotografi," jawabku singkat, karena memang tidak ada alasan lain yang muncul di otakku saat ini. Bila kujawab mengarang pun pasti ia akan mengetahuinya, karena Karin adalah artis dan ia pun masuk dalam satu kesatuan dengan dunia fotografi.

"Hanya itu? Haha, kau itu unik ya," ujarnya masih sembari menutup matanya.

"Hey hey, itu pujian atau ejekan?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

Namun ia malah terkekeh meresponku. Aku kembali mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Setelah itu pun keheningan melanda kembali. Orang-orang terkadang melewati kami sembari menatap kami dengan tatapan yang aneh. Aku baru tahu beginilah rasanya menjadi orang yang dihukum. Karena baru sekali ini aku dihukum sampai harus berdiri di koridor.

Sudah cukup lama kami berdiam diri seperti ini, ada juga saat-saat Karin kembali duduk di lantai, tapi kubiarkan saja dia. Bila di hitung-hitung, hampir setengah jam kami tidak bicara kembali, dan kurasa sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan selesai.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba saja suara melengking itu membuatku terkejut. Asal suaranya tentu saja dari sampingku ini.

Khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku segera melihat pada Karin dan mendapatkan wajahnya yang kini.. berseri-seri? Seakan aku bisa melihat lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya. Kupikir ia kenapa, membuatku khawatir saja -_-

"Kau itu jangan mengagetkanku terus!" pekikku sedikit keras padanya. Hari ini sudah berapa kali aku dibuat kesal olehnya? Lebih dari dua kali?

"Ohohoho, Kujyo-kun, kau boleh memanggilku Karin loh, jangan sungkan-sungkan~!"

"Apa?! **TIDAK terimakasih**. Simpan saja panggilanmu itu untuk yang lain," balasku dingin.

Karin pun mengerucutukan bibirnya sebal dengan jawabanku. Tetapi wajahnya itu kembali ceria ketika ia berbicara kembali.

"Yasudahlah, aku hanya menawarkan. Ah iya, apa kau ada acara pulang sekolah nanti?" tanyanya sembari menatapku tepat di mataku dan itu membuatku sedikit risih, karena ia mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"T-Tidak ada. Ada apa memang?" tanyaku kembali sembari mendorongnya menjauh dari hadapanku.

Ia langsung meloncat gembira sembari mengatakan _Yes!_

"Kalau begitu jam 1 temui aku di rumahku! Pulang sekolah ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian santai, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat! Ah dan satu lagi! Jangan lupa bawa kameramu~" serunya sembari mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Aku kembali memikirkan dua hal yang aneh sekarang. Pertama, 'Kenapa aku harus ikut dengannya?' Dan yang kedua, 'Kenapa ia berjalan ke arah kelas sedangkan ia sedang di hukum?!'

**Teng Tong Teng Tong!**

Bel berbunyi dua kali berarti tanda pelajaran berganti dan saat itulah aku termenung. Aku termenung karena pada saat yang pas Karin berjalan menuju pintu kelas, pada saat itu juga bel berbunyi.. seakan ia tahu sesuatu?! O_o Tidak mungkin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**{Skip Time}**

Sepulang sekolah, tepat sebelum aku keluar pintu gerbang sekolah, Karin mengingatkanku kembali tentang janjinya pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebenarnya aku menanggapinya dengan malas, tetapi kalau aku tidak pergi... kameraku bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin kameraku diambil lagi T^T. Agh! Aku merasa dibodohi olehnya waktu itu! Coba saja kalau aku menolak, mungkin aku tidak akan mengikuti perintahnya dan semaunya.

Aku pun segera berjalan pulang tanpa Himeka lagi kali ini, ia bilang ada janji dengan teman-temannya akan pergi ke taman bermain. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku, asalkan ia tidak sendiri saja. Ah ternyata lamunanku sudah cukup lama membawaku menuju apartemenku, karena sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenku sendiri

Dengan segera aku masuk dan menyapa orang-orang di dalam, tetapi yang kudapatkan hanya secarik kertas dan tulisan tangan yang kukenal. Aku mengambilnya dan membaca isi surat itu.

_Maaf aku tidak bilang kalau aku dan Suzune pergi ke rumah temanku, Kak! Mungkin kami akan pulang agak sore^^ Dan aku juga belum menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, maafkan aku ya Kak, mungkin kau bisa makan di luar?^^_

_Salam Kazusa~_

Selesai membacanya aku pun menghela nafas panjang. Aku baru tahu kalau adikku itu senang pergi-pergi -_- Berbeda sekali denganku sepertinya...

Lantas aku menghiraukan surat tadi dan meletakkannya di meja dekat TV. Dengan begitu barulah aku mengganti pakaianku dan bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Karin, menepati janjiku tadi. Bila kupikir, karena ia bilang akan pergi ke suatu tempat, berarti aku pakaian santai saja.

Aku mengambil pakaian santaiku yang biasa kupakai untuk pergi bersama teman. Setelan yang kuambil itu adalah T-shirt putih, dengan kemeja lengan panjang, bercorak kotak-kotak, berwarna hitam dominan bergaris putih, dan tidak kukancingkan. Di padukan dengan celana jins hitam panjang, sabuk hitam dengan garis silver. Tidak lupa aku menggulung kemejaku sampai batas sikutku dan memakai jam tanganku.

Selesai berpakaian, kemudian aku melihat jam dan ternyata sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat menuju rumah Karin.

"Ah iya, kameraku hampir tidak terbawa.. Baiklah, saatnya memulai siang yang lelah.."

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan seperti biasa kutekan bel yang berada di dekat pintunya beberapa kali.

**Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Setelah itu aku menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untukku, tetapi.. seseorang itu tak kunjung datang. Kucoba menekannya sekali lagi dan masih juga aku harus menunggu lama. Sampai akhirnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, barulah gagang pintu itu bergerak dan pintu terbuka dengan cepat.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" ujar seorang gadis sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Bukan, gadis itu bukanlah Karin. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde panjang dan... kenapa sepertinya aku mengenalnya ya?

Lantas ia kembali tegak dan melemparkan senyumannya padaku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, dan sekali lagi aku merasa terkejut. O_O

**.**

"Maafkan sekali lagi! Tadi ada sedikit masalah

dan...— eh?!.. EH?! EHH?!

K-KAU!.. Ni ..

**NII-SAN?!**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Review?~**_

* * *

_**a/n: Terimakasih yang sudah selesai membaca^^ mungkin ada saran? Misstypo? Pertanyaankah? Yaa semua diterimaa^^**_


End file.
